A Digi World War
by Lefty11
Summary: A millennia old war is about to re-hit the digital world with an unstoppable force. The queen of the digital world must gather the forces of good together in time & NOT fall in love with an old friend...one of the chosen digidestined. Here comes hell...
1. Prolouge

****Author's Note: Alright guys, this is my newest story. I got inspired to FINALLY rewrite it by WhiteWolfPrincess95's AWESOME story. Everyone should really check it out... ^^ after you read mine of course! Here's the FULL summary (that wouldn't fit):

**A millennia old war is about to re-hit the digital world with an unstoppable force. And a prophecy handed down can come true...if only the queen of the digital world can get the forces of good together in time...and NOT fall in love with an old friend...one of the chosen digidestined. All hell is about to break loose...literally.**

****Pictures will, of course, be posted via photobucket (my new favorite friend). Hehe enjoy guys! WhiteWolfPrincess95 I hope this fits up to what you expected!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Prologue**

_ Some days she wondered why she was even born…_

_For as long as she could remember, war was the only thing she knew. She could hear the soldiers marching even in her sleep. Every day was the same routine for her: she watched the soldiers march off and the sick and slowly dying come in for shelter, bringing those who couldn't fight. _

"_My lady, please come away from the window. You know your father doesn't like you standing so close to open windows…" A voice arose from behind her. _

_The young princess turned her gaze from the window to the large pink bird, who stood near the door, wiriness shining in her bright crystal blue eyes. _

_The young girl sighed._

"_Why can I not go out there and help?" _

_She turned back to the scene below. _

_"…I feel so useless…"_

_The pink bird known as Biyomon sighed in sorrow and turned to see an orange dinosaur and blue and white wolf enter. _

_ "Anything change?" The wolf known as Gabumon whispered._

_Biyomon only shook her head. The orange dinosaur looked at their young princess of only twelve years old and turned back to the two digimon next to him._

"_Head to the throne room…I'll bring her…" _

_Biyomon and Gabumon nodded as silently left as the orange dinosaur named Agumon turned to the young girl and moved to stand next to her._

_ "…why won't father let me fight Agumon?" The young girl asked._

_Agumon turned sad eyes to the girl. _

"_My lady…you know you cannot…"_

_The girl sighed in frustration and Agumon almost forgot she was only twelve. The princess turned to Agumon, eyes full of sadness and straightened her back. _

_ "Fine…take me to my father…"_

_-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-_

_The princess walked in, back rim-rod straight, and bowed to the council of the digimon elders and sat before her father, hand on his claw._

"_You requested my presence father?" _

_The rather large griffin-looking digimon smiled down at his daughter before glaring up at the group of digimon that were sitting stone-faced on the right. _

"_Well…my daughter is present…speak." The large griffin's voice boomed._

_An old-looking Cherrymon moved forward, trying to hide his trembling._

_ "The elders and I have spoken. It is time we send the young princess to safety before the dark one can reach her…" _

"_And you believe my niece is not safe here…among the strongest digimon to have ever lived?" A large metallic-looking wolf spoke, his voice booming as he stood._

"_Peace brother…" The griffin known as AncientGreymon stated, waving a claw his way. _

_AncientGarurumon grumbled but sat down nonetheless. AncienctGreymon turned toward the Cherrymon._

_ "Garurumon speaks the truth old one…my daughter is safe here…"_

_The Cherrymon turned back to the group of elders that were shaking their heads murmuring amongst themselves._

"_That is exactly why you wish for her to be sent to that world is it not? So that you may decide her fate for yourselves?"_

_The group turned to a clock-looking digimon who had a smile on his face._

"_What do you speak of brother Wisemon?" Greymon asked._

_AncientWisemon turned to the leader of the ancient digimon with a smile. _

"_Her wellbeing would resolve in a rebirth in that world and a loss of her memories until she reached an age of knowing once again…" _

_The digimon turned to the council, who were now all shaking in fear. _

_"…is that correct?" _

_A Datamon stepped forward. _

_ "That is correct…"_

_Murmurs ran throughout the room. Greymon had to get silence. _

"_While it is true…the princess will have to go somewhere safe until she is fully ready to understand…" Datamon continued._

_He bravely turned toward AncientGreymon. _

"_We have no choice but to send her away for the time being…"_

_ "I accept."_

_The group turned to the newcomer's voice._

"_My lady…" Palmon started, her hand on the princess's shoulder._

_The young girl was smiling a cocky smile. _

"_You don't believe I can handle the full understanding of what is going on…but I assure you I do." _

_She turned toward the elders and back to her father._

_ "Send me to this world father…then when the time comes I shall return home and take my rightful place as your next heir." _

_AncientGreymon seemed to be thinking it over._

"_Greymon…she's only a child…" AncientIrismon stated, fear in her eyes._

_Greymon suddenly smiled at his child._

"_But she's my daughter…"_

_His smile turned to a glare upon the elders._

"_We shall see how this goes…dismissed!"_

_ A portal suddenly appeared as the young girl got ready to leave. _

"_Celestial beings watch over you my child." Greymon stated as the young girl curtsied as disappeared into the portal._

_Once it disappeared, Greymon sighed, suddenly feeling tired._

"_My lord?" Agumon asked, moving forward to his leader._

"_Let us pray she stays safe old friend…"_

_Agumon laughed. _

"_With the celestial angels at her side, I pray it is that world that stays safe my lord."_

_That got a smile to their master's face…and that was made the digimon have hope…_

_-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-_

_ Five year old Tai Kamiya thought he just saw an angel. His best friend, Kaytlin Matthews, was walking into daycare wearing a pretty white sundress her long black hair flying in the wild held together by a bright blue ribbon he'd gotten her for her birthday, emerald eyes shining. _

"_Tai, look out!" _

_Tai didn't even register the soccer ball that connected with the side of his face until he woke up in the nurse's office ten minutes later, his best friend looking over him with a smile. Sora was still crying her eyes out and Matt still laughing at him._

_His best friend smiled at him. _

"_Geez…your head is hard as a rock Taichi…"_

_He grinned._

"_You look pretty today Kay-Kay…"_

_Kaytlin, or Kay-Kay, blushed and helped her best friend to his feet. _

"_Ready to play soccer again?" She asked._

_Tai grinned. "You bet!"_

_-11-11-11-11-11-_

_ Three years later, a mysterious being known as a digimon entered through Tai's computer and then a few nights later Greymon and Parrotmon fought that epic battle that started the generations of digidestined. _

_ A few months later, Tai's best friend moved away upon her parents' change of work. _

_And so…our story begins…._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_A/N: So…what you think so far? Chapters will get longer I promise! I dont' really have a picture of the young Kaytlin as a child so try your best to go off what I gave ya! You can look up the Ancient Digimon via .com/wiki/list of digimon. The pictures on their are very good & i'll be using that website throughout the entire story. ^^ REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: please let me know how I'm doing so far!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

He sighed…senior year already?

Things had flown after Davis and the others had defeated MaloMyotismon way back near junior high. After that…things were slow…REAL SLOW…the thirst for adventure was killing everyone...

And even though soccer was still a big part of Tai's life...everyone had their own little thing so the gang wasn't really the gang anymore…

So as he waited for everyone to meet underneath the tree for lunch, Tai began to bounce the soccer ball to himself, counting in his head.

"Tai!"

The wild haired teen turned to see his little sister Kari and TK walking over hand-in-hand. Tai let a small smile grace his lips, hiding a grimace. Of course he was happy for the two, it was a long-time-thing he and Matt had patiently waited to come…

But…

"How do you always manage to beat us here?" TK asked with a grin as he plopped down on the bench.

Tai scratched at the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"I snuck out of math?"

Kari giggled behind her hands, as she dropped down next to TK.

"Don't you always?"

Tai had the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at her but stopped as the rest of the gang began to migrate over to the large picnic tables that had been pushed together underneath a tree.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Yolei asked as she began sitting out the group's lunch.

"Same as always I guess…" Matt stated, plucking a string on his guitar.

"Lunch and back to class it is." Izzy stated as he pulled his labtop out of his bag.

"Tai, you hungry?" Sora asked, turning toward the wild-haired teen, as she helped Yolei with the lunch.

"…nah, you guys go ahead. I gotta beat my record…" Tai murmured, not even looking the group's way.

The group looked at each other with worried expression. Tai was always hungry...

"Are you sure Tai?" Kari asked.

Tai merely continued to keep bouncing the ball on his thigh.

The group merely sighed.

Ever since the calming reign settled into the digital world, other than the occasional argument, the digidestined only journeyed there just to see old friends. Needless to say, it wasn't as fun anymore just to relax.

"Kari! Kari!"

The short-haired brunette turned upon seeing two of her classmates rushing over, grins on their faces.

"Isumi…Neko…what's going on?" Kari asked, looking at her two friends, who seemed to be out of breath.

Neko, with curly red hair, glanced at Isumi with a worried expression. Isumi, her dark blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail flipped over her shoulder, sighed and rolled her eyes at Neko.

Isumi turned to Kari with a grin.

"Oh my gosh Kari, you won't believe who just showed up here at our school!" Isumi exclaimed.

Kari couldn't help but suddenly feel embarrassed. Of course she loved her friends…but sometimes Isumi gossiped way too much for her own good.

Davis sighed in annoyance upon hearing Isumi start to gossip and walked over to start passing the ball back and forth to Tai.

"So anyways, I heard there was this new girl from America and she's a total rock star there! " Isumi was saying.

"Rock star?" TK asked.

Isumi smiled big his way.

"Yea…she got started at an early age apparently and so since she's here in Japan on some big tour, her manager wants her to finish high school..."

Isumi's grin got wider and stars appeared in her eyes.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT GUYS? A FAMOUS PERSON HERE! AT OUR SCHOOL!"

The group sighed in annoyance and some in embarrassment.

"Isumi, she's here!" Another girl called from across the picnic area, girls around her screaming in excitement.

The group turned to see exactly who is was.

"She must be pretty popular for everyone…to…be…" Joe started.

"…it can't be…" Tai started.

The group turned to see him frozen in shock.

"TAI LOOK OUT!"

The wild-haired teen didn't even register the soccer ball connect to his stomach…all he saw was her smile...

Next thing he knew, he was looking up at the sky.

"TAI!" Kari's voice called out.

"Is he ok?" Yolei's voice added.

"I thought he was looking!" Davis' voice added, clearly nervous.

"Tai, how many fingers?" Joe asked, holding up two fingers.

A giggle had him sitting up, the gang gathered around him, as they turned to see a semi-tall girl, jet black hair in two long French braids and eyes bright emerald, looking down at Tai with a smile.

"We must stop meeting like this…Taichi…"

"…Kaytlin?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: ^^ Well? What'cha think? I know it's short but I promise they'll get longer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews so far everyone! Keep 'em coming! I apologize in advance for taking so long. I hope this chapter meets up to everyone's expectations.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2**

Sora watched in shock and confusion as Kari all but threw the girl before them to the ground. She couldn't have been much older than Sora herself but somehow she did in fact look familiar…

Kari's laughter had her turning to the short-haired brunette who looked to be squeezing the life out of the older girl. The dark-haired girl's laughter was light and melodious as she removed Kari from her and turned to the group. Her bright emerald green eyes sparkled and Sora instantly knew…

The young woman grinned.

"How are you Sora?"

The tennis star grinned.

"Well…look who finally decided come back and grace us with her presence…"

The long-haired girl suddenly looked annoyed and huffed, sticking her nose up into the air, arms cross her chest.

"Well excuse me for becoming so awesome…"

Sora stuck her tongue out at her while the group laughed.

"...THIS IS SOOO COOL!"

The group turned to Yolei, who shrugged, and pointed to Davis. The spiky-haired boy was standing before the black-haired woman, stars in his eyes. The girl before him blinked in confusion.

"Uh…hi?"

"YOU'RE KAYTLIN MATTHEWS FROM THE DIGIANGELS RIGHT?" Davis all but screamed in her ear.

Kaytlin blinked for a moment and grinned, eyes shining.

"So…you're a fan?"

Davis went halfway through a nod but stopped, turning toward the group, some starting to laugh. His smile turned to anger and annoyance.

"What? I can't help if she's that AWESOME!"

He huffed.

"…June started it…" He murmured.

Kaytlin laughed, hand flying to cover her mouth. Wiping a tear from her eye, she then turned to the wild-haired teen, who had yet to speak.

The group followed her gaze to him as well.

Tai gazed upon the girl who was only a few months younger than him…one of his very first friends, his first best friend, as a child.

The young woman before the group had her jet black hair that easily went down past her waist in two French braids. A few of her bangs managed to fall across her right eye as she flicked them away to show bright emerald green with a splash of gold.

The dark green school uniform was quite different than Sora's own uniform. It was tight instead of loose and Kaytlin seemed to have rolled the sleeves up to make them three-quarters, stopping just before her elbow. The dark blue tie was still there, but the uniform was hugging every curve which obviously went noticed by every student. The skirt still went to the middle of her thigh, but with Kaytlin being almost five-seven it looked much shorter. Kaytlin also wore the traditional long socks but if you looked close enough you could easily see a soccer ball and a volleyball sewed into the stitching. She also wore dark blue shoes, closely matching Sora's own shoes as well.

She grinned, eyes flowing up and down Tai's form until her gaze connected back with his.

"Well…" She stated, moving to stand in front of him.

Tai cocked his head to the side. She dropped her bag down next to her feet and moved her hands to fix his disheveled collar, buttoning the loose buttons back up.

"You clean up nice."

Tai blinked once before suddenly bursting out in laughter. The group behind them looked on in confusion, while Kari's laughter was added.

"You should've seen him when we went to that wedding!" Kari added, hands falling to cross over her stomach.

A blush flashed across Tai's face as the bell rang.

Students began to file into the school, many watching what the lead singer of The DigiAngels was doing with the group of Digidestined.

Kaytlin grinned and looped her arm around one Tai's with a grin.

"Alright Mr. Kamiya, lead the way…"

Tai let a grin grow across his lips.

"Well then Ms. Matthews…you owe me a soccer game later for payment."

Kaytlin's grin got a little wider as she looped her other arm around Kari's and let the siblings lead her in.

Sora and Matt looked at each other before smiling.

"Well…there goes senior year huh?" Sora asked her boyfriend.

Matt shrugged and took her arm, following after the three. The rest of the group shrugged at each other and followed as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The bright golden brown eyes hidden in the trees watched on in fascination after the group. A sigh had her head turning to to the two behind her. She quickly shushed them and turned back to the scene below.

Hopefully this would go off without a problem…but that wasn't always the case with them…

"What now?" A deep voice came from a little body to her left.

"We have to wait…"

Her gaze flickered to the two males beside her before turning back to the scene below.

"Our lady will contact when she's good and ready…" She finished.

"So we have to follow these humans around? Sounds boring…" Another deep male voice responded, clearly bored.

She flicked her gaze to the male with a frown.

"Just stay quiet and keep an eye on them." The first male voice stated.

The other male sighed and leaned back against a branch instantly asleep. The two others turned to each other and sighed.

Hopefully their lady was doing a WHOLE lot better than they were…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She couldn't help but hide a giggle behind her hand at Tai and Matt's equally and utterly bored expressions as they sat in math class.

A small folded up piece of paper hit her hand and she turned to see Sora give her a smile before turning back to the blackboard.

_Ms. Adam's has been our math teacher for years. You'll get used to those two flat out falling asleep in almost every class..._

Kaytlin let a small smile grace her lips before scribbling something down as Ms. Adam's turned back around to the class.

"Perhaps Matt or Tai could answer my trig problem for the class…" She asked quite loudly.

Both boys seemed to shoot up and were murmuring to themselves, trying to get the other to go up and answer it.

"Ms. Adams?"

The class turned to find Kaytlin had her hand raised with a smile.

"Do you mind if I answer this one?"

Ms. Adams blinked in shock as the every jaw seemed to drop. Never had someone willingly wanted to work a problem.

"Um…of course…"

Kaytlin's smile brightened a little as she stood and moved to stand in front of the blackboard.

**(1/ 1 - SINx) – (1/ 1 + SINx) = 2 TANx COSx**

Kaytlin moved to answer the question, only to stop with a frown.

"Something wrong Ms. Matthews?" Ms. Adams asked.

Kaytlin let a smirk slid up the corners of her lips.

"This equation is clearly wrong."

A collective gasp rose up from the class.

The brunette turned to the teacher.

"Clearly cosine should be secant…otherwise the equation would prove to be inaccurate."

Kaytlin let her head fall to the side a tad.

"Or am I the one incorrect?"

Ms. Adams looked down at her book before turning back to the brunette.

"Yes, you are correct. It seems I misread the question. Thank you Ms. Matthews you may be seated."

Kaytlin nodded and returned to her seat as the class looked at the blackboard to see the brunette had answered the question as well as fixed it without anyone seeming to notice.

Sora looked down at the note in her hands, a smile coming to her lips.

_Then perhaps I should make it more interesting…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Author's note: **Wow... Kaytlin's gonna make it QUITE interesting this year for our gang. ^^ I know it was short again...i know... I'm trying to make them longer without spilling 2 much in each chappie. It was almost 2000 words... ^^ REVIEW PLEASE... KRISSY LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 3

******_Author's Note: _**So apparently (according to reviews I've now deleted), my story is and i quote "lame, slow, and nothing to do with digimon itself." :( I hope you guys don't

believe that... I know the story's kinda slow but i want to introduce Kaytlin a little bit more before a really get into the plot. I hope this chapter and story for that matter,

keeps everyone liking it. ^^ Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3**

"Can you believe she corrected Ms. Adams?"

"I know right? No one is brave enough to do that…"

Kaytlin let a smirk fall across her lips once more as she journeyed with Sora to their art class.

"It seemed like you're quite the celebrity Kay…" Sora stated with a smile.

Kaytlin laughed, hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Well when you love math as much as I do, you want your fellow classmates to excel as well."

Sora laughed along with her as they entered the art room to find Kari sitting at an easel, waving them over.

"Sorry we're late Kari…what's today's topic?" Sora asked the short-haired girl.

"Looks like Mrs. Hausa has instructed us to paint a creature from our imagination with a landscape." Kari answered, reading the blackboard.

Sora shrugged and turned to Kaytlin.

"Mrs. Hausa is pretty cool. You can use whatever medium you want on your canvas. Most prefer to paint though…"

Kaytlin nodded, looking down at the empty trays, before looking back up at the two.

"Where are the paints?"

Sora nodded over to the cabinets.

"Once you pick out your colors they stay at your easel so no one can take them." Kari explained, dipping her brush into a light purple paint straight from the bottle.

"May we use palettes?"

"Most people don't but there are some in the cabinet next to the paints as well as other things if you need them."

Mrs. Hausa took that moment to appear, starting up soft music as the class began to work. Every once in awhile, Sora or Kari would look over at Kaytlin to make sure she was doing ok.

The brunette had woven her two French braids together and wound them up to rest in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a smock that was already starting to get paint on it and had a palette with colors in her right hand. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she continued to paint.

When class ended, the three close friends were the last to leave as they were the only ones to completely clean up their art areas.

Kari had painted Gatomon resting underneath a tree, dozing in the shade. Sora had painted Birdramon soaring over a forest with a trail of flames.

"What did you paint Kay?" Kari asked moving to stand in front of the painting.

"…oh wow…" Was all Sora could get out.

The young woman seemed to be standing in on a mountain top as the sun began to rise, painting the sky a light purple. The woman was dressed for battle with a large sword lodged into the ground next to her. She was looking at her left hand, a dagger in her right, and her long raven hair was flying in the breeze. White feathers seemed to be flying away in the wind.

"She kinda looks like you." Kari said turning to Kaytlin with a smile.

Kaytlin blinked for a moment before laughing.

"Guess I never noticed…"

"You were pretty focused huh." Sora asked as she led the two out and to their next class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tai watched as Kaytlin entered their English class with a girl he recognized from the school volleyball team.

"Serious Kaytlin, I've seen you play in America. You should totally try out for our team!" The girl was pressing.

Kaytlin only smiled. "I'll see what I can do Yumi ok?"

Kaytlin turned upon noticing Tai watching her and journeyed over to stand at the double desks he was sitting at.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked with a smile.

Tai only grinned as she plopped down next to him. Yumi seemed to be in shock.

"Everything ok Yumi?" Kaytlin asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Um…Kaytlin…you know who you're sitting beside right?" Yumi murmured to her, leaning over.

Kaytlin glanced over to see Tai was talking to a fellow member of his soccer team before leaning over to equal Yumi's height.

"Tai Kamiya? Yes, I've kno-"

"Exactly! Not to be rude Kaytlin, but you're new so I'll have to explain. One, Tai's extremely popular, a soccer star to boot! Two, he's a digidestined as you probably know, they're totally famous for saving the world. And three…every girl wants him obviously…when you sat down next to him instead of one of his friends…"

Kaytlin blinked for a moment before she leaned up, glancing around to see several girls sending glares her way. A grin split her face as a laugh suddenly ripped from her throat as she had to lean back into her seat to try and stop the laugh-turned-giggles.

She turned to see Tai grinning at her, but confusion shone clearly in his eyes.

"What's so funny Kay?"

What she did next shocked the entire class as Kaytlin leaned forward and kissed Tai's cheek before turning back to the class to see their shocked expression.

"Tai and I have known each other for years. We're next door neighbors and best friends." Kaytlin answered so the entire room could hear.

Tai blinked before suddenly let a laugh go, throwing an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to him.

"That wasn't funny Kay! I wasn't ready for that!"

The few people around them began laughing as well.

The teacher standing in the doorway only rolled his eyes and turned back to the other teacher to finish what he was trying to say.

While the teacher finished talking, Tai left his arm around Kaytlin's shoulders while he turned back to talking to his team members, and Kaytlin finished her conversation with Yumi, hugging his arm to her, both with goofy smiles plastered to their face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey did you hear? Kaytlin Matthews is trying out for the volleyball team!"

"No way! Let's go watch!"

"I've heard she's totally amazing!"

"I heard she won a championship with her school in America!"

Upon hearing his best friend's name, Tai stopped in the middle of his sentence with Izzy and turned to see groups of students rushing over to the gymnasium.

"Did that kid just mention Kaytlin?" Tai asked.

"Oh yea! I forgot to mention, Kay was trying out this afternoon with the volleyball team. We should go watch!" Kari insisted, practically dragging her brother with her.

As the group of digidestined entered the gym, suddenly Tai had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sure he'd been to a few volleyball games to cheer on the teams so he knew what to expect: Long-sleeved tops and spandex shorts.

But when Kaytlin stepped out of that locker room, Tai suddenly knew…his life was officially over with. Stick a fork in him done. Caput. End of story. Because as he gazed at his best friend in the school's volleyball uniform…his heart stopped, only to start beating fast in his chest.

The black and red shoes weren't the problem…but from the waist down all he saw as skin. Her legs seemed to go for miles, nothing but soft, creamy skin covering hard and slick muscle. When his eyes reached her waist, the scrap of clothing that was called spandex was skin tight and seemed to fit her tiny waist and curves. Eyes traveling up did no better as the top was skin tight material leaving little to nothing to the imagination and hugged every ounce of skin, muscle, and curves of her upper body. Her hair rested in a high ponytail but was still left dangling near the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes held a confident smirk hidden in them.

Kaytlin jogged over to the team as the coach began splitting the team up into two teams. Kaytlin was left on the left side, next to the locker room. The coach blew the whistle as the game began.

"Tai?"

The wild-haired teen shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to a grinning Matt.

"Dude you alright? Thought we lost ya there for a minute…"

Tai merely nodded, glancing back to see Kaytlin attack, the ball slamming to the ground with a confident smirk. He turned back now to see the entire group of digidestined grinning.

"What?"

"Yumi told us what happened in English class." Sora stated with a smile.

Tai scowled. Yumi may be good at volleyball but she was a terrible gossiper.

"Tai likes Kaytlin...Tai likes Kaytlin." Davis and TK began to chant with wide grins.

"If you like her Tai, why don't you say anything?" Kari asked her older brother, eyes full of concern.

Tai sighed.

"I don't know...I've always…"

"And so has she." Kari added with a smile.

Tai looked up at the group.

"It's pretty obvious Tai. You both like each other…ask her out." Izzy stated, as he typed away on his little laptop.

Tai turned to see Kaytlin looking up at him with a smile.

She only winked and served the ball, immediately scoring an ace.

Tai let a smile come across his lip.

"Yea…guess you're right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She sighed, running a wet rag over her face and neck to wipe the sweat away.

This volleyball game had been crazy. It seemed as if the entire school, students and facility alike, had decided to come and watch.

She suddenly smiled at the thought of her digidestined friends cheering loud, Tai being the loudest. Her heart started to beat fast as her eyes widened. Shaking her head with a smile, she stood and got ready for the next match. There was no way..._but could it be? _

Kaytlin dared a glance up into the stands to see her friends goofing off as usual. They seemed to have ganged up on Tai, who suddenly turned to her with a smile and a wink. A blush rushed to her face and she smiled back before focusing on the starting game.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaytlin had this funny feeling that something was going to happen…that feeling of trouble was coming…

She sighed, pulling her school uniform top over the black tank top she'd hidden underneath her volleyball uniform and flipping her hair through, leaving it in her high ponytail. Tapping her feet down into her shoes, she journeyed out of the locker room and saw a guy her age leaning against the doorway leading out of the gym, feet crossed at the ankles and arms crossed at his chest. A frown formed on her face as she tried to match his face with someone from one of her classes.

"Can I help you?" Kaytlin asked.

The guy smirked, leaning off the door.

"I figured I'd walk a beautiful lady to her class. The name's Derek, I'm in your history class."

"Um…hi. Thanks for the offer but I can walk myself to class…" Kaytlin replied, walking past him into the open court yard where most students hung out between classes.

Derek seemed to not like the rejection and rushed after her, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, I didn't say it was an offer!" Derek stated, catching the attention of several students.

Kaytlin frowned…this was going to lead to trouble. She could already tell by the boy's football letterman jersey he was a senior like her. The boy obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. Looks like she was going to have to use force…

"Kaytlin, what's going on?"

The two turned to see the Digidestined as well as several of the student athletes, mostly Tai's soccer team. The wild-haired teen's frown and crossed arms had Kaytlin thinking _'has he always looked at hot?' _She shook her head upon hearing the football jockey speak.

"This has nothing to do with you Kamiya. Kaytlin and I were just heading to her next class…" Derek stated, trying to pull said young woman closer to him.

Only Kaytlin seemed to have become dead weight standing. The football quarterback couldn't even get her to budge!

"It would be wise to let me go…" Kaytlin calmly stated, eyes on Tai.

Derek's rage entered his eyes and face. This girl just didn't get it! And why wasn't she looking at him? Every girl looked at him!

"Hey, no girl turns me down!"

A foot connected with his face as he spun three sixty and staggered to his feet to find Kaytlin slowly lowering her left foot down. A frown covered her beautiful lips, hands resting lazily at her sides.

"Looks like I'm the first…"

Derek's rage soared as he suddenly moved to strike her, only to find his right arm was held back by Tai's. The soccer star's frown and rage would have been enough to scare anyone.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." Tai stated his voice low.

"Awww…did I mess with the big bad soccer star's little girlfriend?" Derek sneered with a laugh.

Tai's smirk was turned sinister.

"Yes…you did."

And his fist smashed into Derek's jaw, no doubt shattering some bones and removing a few teeth.

Tai turned to see Kaytlin instantly move into his side, burying her face into his neck.

"…thanks…" Kaytlin murmured.

Tai wrapped his arms around her tight, breathing in the scent of her vanilla and sakura blossom scented hair. That had always been his favorite…

"….that's what best friends do…"

Kaytlin smiled into his neck and moved to look into his eyes.

"No…that's what your best friend turned boyfriend does…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kari was all smiles as the group headed back into the school building. Tai has his arm thrown casually around Kaytlin's shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And to many it did… She couldn't help but feel happy almost as if it was a dream. Kari even had Yolei pinch her arm just to be on the safe side.

Sora was finally able to pull the new couple apart so she could drag Tai off to History while Matt and Izzy could take Kaytlin to Chemistry. Kari rolled her eyes as the rest of the group headed off their own separate ways.

"This year is turning out to be pretty awesome huh?" TK asked her as they walked hand-in-hand to English.

Kari's grin widened a little.

"Now that Kaytlin's back maybe she and Sora can tag team so we don't have to be babysat every time we wanna go out…"

TK only laughed.

"I don't know about that one Kari. Kaytlin may end up pulling a triple date!"

Kari's laughter soon added to TKs' as they entered class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The three little creatures hidden among tree branches watched as a cloaked figure jumped into the tree and land next to them.

"Is everything going as planned?" A young woman's voice came from the cloaked figure.

The three creatures nodded.

"So…what do we do now?" The deep voiced creature asked.

The young woman pulled her hood down to flash bright jeweled eyes with a smile. Her gaze turned to see two of the digidestined laughing along with a dark haired girl.

Seems like things were going smoothly…she just hoped it would stay that way.

"Keep following the digidestined…" The young woman stated, as she placed the hood back over her head.

"What about you my lady?" The second male asked.

She smirked with a wink.

"I'm doing just fine…."

She turned to see the sun hitting mid-way in the sky.

"Don't forget the digidestined can bring their digimon here in this world. Stay hidden…it's almost time..."

The woman jumped from the tree disappearing.

The female creature sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

_**Author's Note: **_I really don't have one other than i hope this was long enough for everyone. ^^ Please make sure to review.


	5. Chapter 4

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**Hey guys! This chapter is gonna get good!

Chapter Four

Kaytlin felt the eyes of every girl in the school were on her as she walked with Tai from their last class of the day. She sighed as Tai squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Everything alright?" Tai murmured into her.

She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm alright…"

"He won't mess with you again Kay…" Tai reassured her.

"I know…" Her smile dimmed a little. "…I just have this bad feeling…"

She felt a kiss to her head and looked up to see him smiling.

"We got your back alright?"

She nodded and led the two over to the soccer field.

"I'll see you after practice?" Tai asked, shouldering his bag for comfort.

"I promised Kari I'd go shopping with her. I moved back in with my band members…" Kaytlin stated with a smile.

Tai let a smile go wide on his face.

"So I'll see you then?"

"Kaytlin! Come on!" Kari stated, waving her over where she, Sora, and Yolei were standing.

Kaytlin laid a kiss to Tai's check with a laugh.

"You better go or you'll be late." Kaytlin stated, pushing Tai to the locker room before rushing over to meet the three girls.

Tai only shook his head with a laugh and journeyed into the locker room, ignoring the team's questioning looks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What about this one?" Sora asked, holding up the light blue curtains.

"Kaytlin? Guys Kaytlin's totally spacing out…" Yolei stated.

The dark-haired girl shook her head with a soft smile.

"Sorry…was I?" Kaytlin asked.

"Something wrong Kay?" Kari asked.

Kaytlin only smiled.

"I'm alright…I love it Sora."

The four continued on shopping and finally journeyed back to Kaytlin's home. Yolei and Sora went their own ways, leaving Kari and Kaytlin to journey home alone.

"…did you feel that?"

Kaytlin turned to see Kari gripping what looked to be a dog tag in her hand.

"Feel what Kari?"

The short-haired brunette turned to her.

"…I remember…"

Kaytlin's eyes widened. _It couldn't be…_

"You have the Crest of Light correct?" Kaytlin asked.

Kari looked up at her shocked, only to nod. Kaytlin smiled softly.

"The darkness maybe coming…but don't worry alright?"

Kari gave her a smile back and the two entered Kaytlin's apartment, fixing up the small place like new. Kari waved her goodbyes and Kaytlin was soon left alone with her thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tai groaned as he entered the small apartment home to find Kari, Kaytlin, and his parents sitting around the dinner table, all four bursting with laughter.

"Tai's home!" Kari stated, turning his way.

Tai only blinked. As little kids and best friends, Kaytlin was always over...but now as a girlfriend?

"Tai, when were you going to tell us Kaytlin was back?" Yuuko, their mom, asked with a frown.

"Uh…"

Kaytlin laughed. "I tried to tell her I got here early this morning…"

Yuuko waved her off.

"Nonsense, you'll be having dinner with us tonight."

And that was the end of it…much to Tai, Kari, and their father Susumu's grimaces. Kaytlin only smiled and moved to help Yuuko finish dinner, earning bright smiles from the other three family members.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The young woman sighed as she entered her small home. The room wasn't bare, mostly just a couch and the large TV in the corner next to the open balcony. She moved to stand in front of the TV and sat down, feet tucked under her as three large creatures stood behind her, the female in the middle and two males on either side.

The TV flickered white as a human male's upper body appeared with a smile.

"Put me through to the council…" The young woman stated.

The man nodded and instantly ten pairs of eyes were on her. She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"_**How are you fairing my lady?" **_A soft females' voice asked.

"The mission will be accomplished soon." The woman replied.

"_**Very good…we shall see you soon." **_The leader's voice boomed.

The young woman bowed once again as the screen went black. She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"We must hurry…"

She looked outside at the moon.

"The darkness is coming too fast…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_….the dream…._**

**_It felt so…real. Of course Tai knew it was just that…a dream…_**

**_But…still…_**

_ He was leaning back against a beautiful oak tree on top of a hill overlooking a large lake with an enormous castle across from the hill he sat on. He could easily see his friends and a few people he didn't recognize below playing next to said lake, along with many digimon ranging from rookie to what looked to be ultimate._

_ He felt a sigh against his chest and when he looked down, his breath caught in his throat. Flowing raven black hair fell in soft waves down her back, her head against his chest as she looked to be asleep, and her right hand resting over his heart. Tai let a soft smile fall across his face as he planted a hand into her soft black tresses. Bright emerald eyes were suddenly looking up at him, a smile on her face as well._

"_I see someone's awake…" Tai voiced softly._

_Her smile brightened with light laughter. _

"_I'm afraid you're too comfortable of a pillow to pass up." _

_He chuckled, hugging her to him as she moved away to stand near the end of the hill, her long hair softly blowing in the wind. Upon felling another presence, she turned to see him standing next to her, hands in his Capri short pockets. She moved to place her arms around his left arm, pushing the side of her face into his arms as the two watched the scene below. _

_ "Hey Tai…"_

_He hummed deep in his chest, eyes glancing down to meet her emerald gaze. _

"_Thank you."_

_His confused gaze sent her into giggles. _

"_I never thanked you for saving us…" She looked down at the scene below. "...because of you the darkness was defeated…"_

_Tai only shrugged and moved his left arm to wrap it around her waist. Laying a kiss to her forehead, he only smiled._

"_It not just because of me Kaytlin…everyone helped."_

_With a smile still on her face, Kaytlin merely shook her head._

"_You're not giving yourself enough credit Tai, you helped me to-"_

_Kaytlin's words were suddenly drowned out. Confused Tai turned with a smile._

"_Kaytlin, I can't hear you wha-"_

_His words died on his tongue as his eyes widened in shock. _

_ For the once beautiful oak tree was now gone, only to be replaced with a dark and malicious-looking throne. Looking down, he found the lake dried up, the grass dead, the once glorious castle nothing but piles of rock, and dead bodies all around. He turned back to see an angel with flowing blonde hair and six wings staring down at him with a smile as he sat upon the throne. The angel's daze turned from Tai to another, and as Tai followed his gaze, his face suddenly drained of color and his eyes widened. _

"_N-no…"_

_For among the bodies, lay his best friend, glass eyes staring up at the sky, brilliant white wings turning a dull grey._

"Tai, Tai please wake up!"

His eyes flashed up as he shot up, screaming in pain. His vision was blurred, sweat pouring from his brow, as he felt hands pushing his shoulders down. His vision slowly cleared to see his father tried to hold back his son's hands, his mother holding his sister back Tai couldn't hit her. Tai instantly froze upon seeing his sister's wide gaze. Kari moved forward slowly to sit at her brother's side. Tai let out a shaky breath and laid his head on Kari's shoulder.

"Tai? Hunny…" Yuuko started.

"Son, are you ok? That was a pretty wicked swing…" Susumu added.

Tai nodded, sucking in a deep breath. Kari watched their parents look to each other and leave to go back to bed. She waited for their footsteps to disappear and turned her head to Tai.

"They're gone…"

Tai nodded and moved away from his sister, taking another shaky breath and wiped the sweat from his face.

"How bad was it this time?"

Tai turned to his sister to see her worried eyes.

"You haven't had one this bad since we were little…" Kari finished looking away from him.

…_since Kaytlin left…_ was the words Kari left off Tai noticed.

"Let's just say….I don't intend to relive it…"

With that, the wild-haired teen stood and journeyed out to the balcony.

Sighing, Kari rolled her eyes in frustration and climbed back into her bed. Maybe a certain raven-haired girl could knock some sense into him….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tai moved to lean against the railing of the balcony with a sigh, murmuring language he'd heard from his father. His wild hair flared in the soft wind and he suddenly remembered he was only wearing a pair of navy sweatpants.

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice spoke.

He turned to see Kaytlin standing next to the railing of her own balcony, black hair in two loose braids, eyes closed. He took in that sight along with her emerald green tank top and grey sweats. Tai merely shrugged as Kaytlin turned to him with worried eyes and a sad smile.

"Was it another nightmare?" She asked, moving her bangs from in front of her eyes.

Tai merely nodded, watching as Kaytlin jumped from her balcony to his and took him in her arms. An image of Kaytlin from his dream flashed before his eyes as he crushed her to him, shaking as tears began to file up in the corners of his eyes. She only began to run her hand through his unruly hair, letting a soft laugh escape her throat.

"You're hair never ceases to amaze me…" She stated with a smirk.

Kaytlin felt a grin against her shoulder as he moved his face up to lay a kiss against her cheek.

"What about you Kay? Why are you up?"

She merely smiled and jerked a thumb back to her balcony door.

"Band members are having a snoring contest…"

Tai only chuckled and moved so that she was against the railing and he was behind her as they watched the moon bath the sea with its light. The two stayed that way until he felt her start to droop against him.

"Kay…"

She hmm'd against his chest, tired eyes looking up at him.

"You should probably go back to bed."

She nodded and moved back to give him a soft smile. His eyes suddenly widened as she laid a kiss to his lips. With a smirk, she jumped back to her balcony, gave him a wink, and disappeared into her apartment.

Tai blinked a moment before a goofy smile appeared on his face.

"About time."

Tai turned to see his sister standing in the balcony doorway with a smirk on her lips.

"How long…"

Kari's smirk turned to wide smile.

"When you broke down into tears like a little girl..."

Tai's mystivious grin suddenly had Kari a little nervous. The young girl suddenly let out a terrified scream as her brother chased after her.

"KARI YOU GET BACK HERE!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tai, Kari, it's time to get up!" Yuuko exclaimed, as she whipped up some eggs in a frying pan.

Her husband wondered into the kitchen/dining room rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Morning dear." Yuuko stated with a smile as she handed him a cup of hot coffee.

Her husband merely yawned with a nod, turning upon hearing a polite knock. The Kamiya parents smiled when Kaytlin entered with a bright smile.

"Morning Yuuko, Susumu." Kaytlin stated with a smile.

She swapped her shoes for slippers and journeyed over to help Yuuko with breakfast as if was one of the most natural things in the world.

"Good morning Kaytlin. You're up with the sun as usual." Mr. Kamiya stated taking a sip of his coffee.

"My band members are still going at it with their snoring contest so I figured I'd come over early before school started…" Kaytlin replied, whipping the pancake mix together.

"Just like old times huh?" Yuuko stated with a smile.

Kaytlin nodded and turned with a smile as a still-sleepy Kari journeyed into the kitchen.

"Right on time." Kaytlin stated to the sleepy brunette, who suddenly smiled at seeing the brunette.

"Good morning sleepy head! Look who came to save us from your mother's cooking!" Susumu stated with a laugh as he dodged a rolling pin from Yuuko.

Kari and Kaytlin only giggled at the two parents chasing each other around like a bunch of…well…teenagers.

"….what's with all the noise?"

The four froze and turned to see Tai standing in the doorway of the bedroom rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. Tai merely yawned and turned back around, closing the door behind him.

Kari sent a grin Kaytlin's way, grabbed a bucket, and journeyed into bedroom. Kaytlin merely smiled at the Kamiya parents and held up three fingers. Upon counting down to one with her fingers, the three suddenly heard a very-girlish like scream, watching as Kari suddenly bolted out of the bedroom door and hid behind Kaytlin. Tai stood in the doorway once more, a glare on his face and arms clenched at his sides, soaking wet. Kaytlin moved to stand before him with a smile.

"Take a dip in the ocean again Tai?" Kaytlin asked with an innocent smile.

Tai merely grinned, moving forward arms outstretched. Kaytlin's eyes widened upon realizing what his plan was. She let out a screech and moved to run, only to be caught in his wet embrace. The two laughed as Tai pulled her closer to him. Kari turned to see her mom and dad watching with smiles and she turned to her brother and best friend with a smile as well.

The sudden smell of burning pancake had Yuuko and Kaytlin rushing to the kitchen to stop the smoke detectors from going off with equal exclaim of "I got it!". Kari and her father merely rolled their eyes and sat down at the table while Tai journeyed back into his room to change with a chuckle.

Kaytlin quickly rushed next door to change out of her wet shirt. When she returned, she found the Kamiya family sitting the table laughing at something Kari had said.

A soft smile graced her lips.

_So this is what home is like…_

"Kaytlin hunny, come sit down or your eggs will get cold." Yuuko stated with a smile her way.

Kaytlin's smile widened at the woman's own and took her place between Tai and Kari, digging in just everyone else.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

_**Author's Note: **_So with this chapter i wanted everyone to kinda get an idea of how important Kaytlin is to the Kamiya family. I hope the chapter's alright with everyone! Critic and review!


	6. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey guys, don't forget to review! Hope enjoy this chapter as much as i did writting it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5

"I can't believe you're actually dating Tai Kaytlin. It's kinda crazy…" Yumi stated, as she and the taller girl journeyed down the hallway to class.

Kaytlin merely rolled her eyes with a smile as several girls walking with them murmured their agreements.

"Yea Kay, you do realize you're gonna have girls constantly trying to mess with you…" A girl named Mina added with a click of her blonde hair.

"Yea, I mean, sure there's other guys…" Another girl started.

"But then there's Tai, top of the food chain!" Another girl stated with a dreamy sigh, many sighing in agreement with her.

"I think I can handle…"

The group of girls stopped at hearing Kaytlin cut off and turned to see her looking into the gym. They all moved to gather around her at seeing the dancers and singers performing together.

"What is it Kay?" Yumi asked upon seeing Kaytlin frown.

"They are doing it wrong…" The raven-haired beauty stated, moving into the gym.

"Kaytlin! Hold up!" Another girl named Hana exclaimed as the group slowly followed after her.

Kaytlin journeyed over to stand before the group of dancers as their coach turned to them with a smile.

"Why hello girls, shouldn't you be in class?" Mrs. Kokawa asked.

"The choreography is wrong for this particular song Mrs. Kokawa."

The dance teacher turned to Kaytlin with a smile.

"Oh is it? Would you mind showing the girls a correct choice of dance?"

Kaytlin's smile turned sinister grin.

"But of course…"

-1-1-1-1-1-

Tai groaned upon hearing Kaytlin's name being shouted out from across the courtyard. A feeling of wanting to bang his head against a brick wall suddenly popped into his brain.

"Hey Kamiya, looks like your girlfriend just dissed the school's dance team!" Akio, one of the soccer team members, stated with a laugh.

"She seems to be dissing everyone here!" Another soccer team member stated laughing.

"Well she is a superstar…" Another member stated with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

Tai merely sighed and lead the soccer team over to the gym where it seemed like the entire school was, once again, trying to see what the famous singer of the DigiAngels was doing.

He caught Sora's wave over and journeyed over with Davis to find the group of digidestined snickering amongst themselves.

"Do I even bother looking?" Tai asked, upon seeing Yumi among the group.

The dark-haired girl only shrugged with a wide grin.

_It's a new generation__  
><em>

_Of party people__  
><em>

_Darling get on the floor_

_Darling get on the floor_

_Let me introduce you to my party people_

_In the club..._

Tai turned upon hearing the music start to see Kaytlin talking quickly and quietly to the dance team. The music started up as the group got ready to dance…

And when they did…every gaze was focused on the raven haired beauty as On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull continued. Her every move was flawless and when she finished the entire building shook with a force.

"SING FOR US!" A cry was heard.

Kaytlin only smiled and shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed when the cries of a crowd upset filled her ears.

"She'll be performing as my opening act."

The entire group turned to Matt who was grinning. Kaytlin's eyes widened in pure shock as the crowd of students journeyed back to their class.

"Matt, please tell me you're joking…" Sora asked eyes on Kaytlin's frozen form.

Matt only grinned and moved to throw an arm around the dark-haired beauty's shoulders.

"Nah, Kaytlin's a professional. She's got this…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…or I could be wrong…"

The group watched Kaytlin pace back and forth while her band members stood watching in silence. They then looked on the the four-person group in interest.

The DigiAngels consisted of Kaytlin, another girl, and two males. Kaytlin had introduced each member of the group earlier:

Ophelia, the only other female, had long blonde hair past her waist with a green streak next to her right eye and bright blue eyes, and played the keyboard. The girl was very quiet, only speaking unless Kaytlin said something to her or she was spoken directly to. The shorter of the two men was named Stephen. His short blonde hair was cut just below his ears with a blue streak next to his right eye and his steel grey eyes shone bright. Stephen was also a quiet one but when he spoke his voice was deep and intelligent speaking. Stephen played bass and sang along with Kaytlin. The taller of the two men was Caleb. His dark brown hair had a dark pink streak next to his right eye, complimenting his light brown eyes. As drummer, Caleb was very vocal, his voice was quite deep and his laughter booming.

The strange thing was that while the three band members were in their late twenties, it seemed as if the younger Kaytlin was the leader. The three seemed to watch Kaytlin's very move, listening closely to what she said.

"Kaytlin…" Came the calm and chiming voice of Ophelia.

The dark-haired beauty froze and turned to the tall blonde with a sigh.

"Sorry…where you speaking to me?" Kaytlin asked.

Ophelia gave her a soft eyes-closed-smile.

"It's time for us to perform Kaytlin." Stephen added.

Kaytlin smiled at the group.

"Alright…let's do it."

The group watched as the DigiAngels were introduced, each taking their place. The soft sounds of a violin began to fill the room as Ophelia began to play on her keyboard, while Stephen handed Kaytlin a midnight black guitar, shining bright with silver lining. The sudden melody of guitar and drums blasted as Stephen moved to place his lips before the microphone.

**Stephen: **_One, two, hey!__  
><em>_I'm headin' off on a digital trip and that's what I plan to do__  
><em>_I'm goin' away to a digital plane and I ain't comin' back real soon__  
><em>_The whole thing is electrical__  
><em>_It's running through my veins__  
><em>_And everything's connectable__  
><em>_Hey! Digital__  
><em>_Hey! Digital__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>_One, two, three!__  
><em>_Hey!_

_I'm going digital__  
><em>_Completely digital__  
><em>_Now I'm invincible__  
><em>_Let's all get digital_

_I stand around at the digital land and no matter what I see__  
><em>_Everything is comin' at me in a digital reality__  
><em>_The whole thing's technological__  
><em>_It's taking me inside__  
><em>_A World Wide Web collectable__  
><em>_Hey! Digital__  
><em>_Hey! Digital__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>_Ah!_

_It's a digital__  
><em>_I'm going digital__  
><em>_It's my digital__  
><em>_It's my digital world__  
><em>_World__  
><em>_World__  
><em>_World_

_The whole thing's interchangeable__  
><em>_A-wired up to my mind__  
><em>_Where anything is capable__  
><em>_Hey! Digital__  
><em>_Hey! Digital__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>_Ah!_

_I'm going digital__  
><em>_Completely digital__  
><em>_Now I'm invincible__  
><em>_Let's all get digital_

The audience screamed in excitement at the DigiAngels opening. A sudden rapping began from the rap table that had been set up next to Caleb's drums and Stephen moved to stand next to the other boy. Kaytlin and Ophelia smiled as the two boys began to rap.

**Stephen**: _All Right, Ready to go?__  
><em>**Caleb**_: I'm ready. Ready? Let's go.__  
><em>**Stephen**: _The Digivolutions is up and running!__  
><em>_Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming?__  
><em>_A Digidestiny starts today!__  
><em>_Let me hear you say... DIGIMON!__  
><em>**All**: _Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

**Caleb: **_Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand,__  
><em>_Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land!__  
><em>_When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide!__  
><em>_Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!__  
><em>**All: **_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

The group of digidestined was in shock upon hearing their group name and even more so when suddenly pictures of digidestined and partners alike where sliding across the screen. Kaytlin only sent a wink to her digidestined friends and began to dance, several dancers flowing onto the stage as well, as Caleb's fingers slid along the rap table.

**Stephen: **_The Digiworld in Digi-Place,__  
><em>_And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace.__  
><em>_With Digimon To Protect What's Right,__  
><em>_We'll have to Digi-Fight!__  
><em>**All: **_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

**Caleb: **_Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up.__  
><em>_Kick it up to the Big Screen.__  
><em>_Digimon's making a Scene their kicking it up.__  
><em>_Kick it up to the Big Screen.__  
><em>_Digimon's making a Scene their kicking it up.__  
><em>_Kick it up to the Big Screen.__  
><em>_Digimon's making a Scene their kicking it up.__  
><em>_Kick it up to the Big Screen._

**Stephen: **_So Digi-Dudes will Digi-Rule__  
><em>_With Digi-Ability and Digi-Cool__  
><em>_Save the World from a Digi-Disaster__  
><em>_Attack from the Digital Master!__  
><em>**All: **_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

Tai watched in shock as lights flashed around the stadium, cranking up the volume of the crowd as the DigiAngels continued to do incredible stunts on the stage.

**Stephen: **_Let's Wrap This Up__  
><em>**Caleb: **_Let's Wrap This Up__  
><em>_The Digivolution will not be stopped__  
><em>_Digimon Rule! Digimon Rock!__  
><em>**Stephen: **_Remember the Digi-Things I say!__  
><em>_And Digis Save the Day.__  
><em>**All: **_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!__  
><em>_Let's Go! DIGIMON!_

Kaytlin smiled at the cheering crowd, turning to see her friends cheering her on as well. With a flick on her guitar, the DigiAngels suddenly burst in song once again. Davis suddenly whooped loud as Kaytlin started to strum her guitar, singing along.

_According to you __I'm stupid, __I'm useless,__  
><em>_I can't do anything right.__  
><em>_According to you __I'm difficult, __hard to please,__  
><em>_forever changing my mind.__  
><em>

_I'm a mess in a dress, __can't show up on time,__  
><em>_even if it would save my life.__  
><em>_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him __I'm beautiful,__incredible,__  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him __I'm funny, __irresistible,__  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>

_Everything is opposite, __I don't feel like stopping it,__  
><em>_so baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
><em>_according to you._

_According to you __I'm boring, __I'm moody,__  
><em>_and you can't take me any place.__  
><em>_According to you __I suck at telling jokes _

_Cause I always give it away.__  
><em>

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;__  
><em>_you're the boy who puts up with that.__  
><em>_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him __I'm beautiful,__incredible,__  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him __I'm funny,__irresistible,__  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>

_Everything is opposite, __I don't feel like stopping it,__  
><em>_so baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
><em>_according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,__  
><em>_like I'm not hated. oh- no-.__  
><em>_Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
><em>_It's too bad you're making me dizzy_

The sudden blare of Kaytlin's guitar and slashing lights had the crowd going crazy. The group of digidestined were in utter shock, other than Davis who whopped in excitement, at Kaytlin's guitar solo. Her fingers effortlessly slid across the neck of her black Les Paul.

_But according to me __you're stupid, __you're useless,__  
><em>_you can't do anything right.__  
><em>

_But according to him __I'm beautiful, __incredible,__  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him __I'm funny, __irresistible,__  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>

_Everything is opposite,__  
><em>_I don't feel like stopping it,__  
><em>_baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
><em>_According to you.__  
><em>_According to you._

_According to you __I'm stupid, __I'm useless,__  
><em>_I can't do anything right.__  
><em>

The crowd screamed as Stephen and Caleb began the start of a remake of "Broken" by Seether, Matt and his band joining the group on stage, Matt and Kaytlin singing. They started up Matt's hit song "I Turn Around"…

_You've got a boy, you've got a girl,__  
><em>_Sittin' underneath a tree.__  
><em>_They sit there every day.__  
><em>_And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,__  
><em>_It may not always be that way.__  
><em>_You can't take nothin' for granted,__  
><em>_You gotta live like today.__  
><em>_I turn around and I can see what's behind me,__  
><em>_And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.__  
><em>_And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,__  
><em>_Just turn around.__  
><em>_Just turn around…_

A roar suddenly rocked the stadium as the two bands jumped the stage just as an explosion tore through the wall behind them.

"There's digimon everywhere!" Yolei exclaimed.

Two DarkTyrannomon, a Mammothmon, several Bakemon and Phantomon now covered the large hole of the building.

"Where's Kaytlin?" Kari cried out.

A clap suddenly had the entire place turning to see the dark-haired beauty standing completely unscathed across from the digimon. Her three band members flanked around her, smirking.

"Kaytlin, watch out!" Sora called out.

The leader of the DigiAngels merely sighed and turned to the group with a sad smile.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come out this way but I guess we have no choice…"

"What are you talking about Kay?" Izzy asked.

Kaytlin's gaze turned to Tai's, her sad smile becoming soft.

"You guys get everyone out of here…" Kaytlin stated, sliding her left hand into her back pocket to reveal a slider cell phone.

"Kaytlin…" Ophelia stated.

Kaytlin's sad smile turned into a smirk.

"If this is the best my brother can do…he's got another thing coming..."

Holding up the now shining cell phone, the entire building watched in utter shock as Ophelia, Stephen, and Caleb disappeared to reveal three very familiar looking beings.

Kaytlin grinned.

"OPHANIMON, SERAPHIMON, CHERUBIMON, LET'S GO!"

As the three celestial digimon jumped into battle, Kaytlin turned to the group.

"What are you waiting for? Get everyone to safety!" Kaytlin stated, as she jumped into battle herself.

Tai suddenly shook his head and turned to the group.

"You heard her! Everyone get out now!" Tai commanded.

Quickly, the crowd began to disappear into the night air, many now watching the fight that had started to move outside.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"Is it safe to go in?" Yolei whispered from behind Ken's shoulder.

"Only one way to find out…" TK stated, pushing the large door open.

The group looked around in shock to find that the once destroyed stadium…was no longer destroyed. It was if the battle not even five minutes ago ever happened…

They turned to see Kaytlin sitting on the edge of the stage, lightly plucking at the black and silver guitar, her three band members sitting around her, each with an instrument of their own.

The black-haired girl looked up with a smile.

"Hey guys, you missed an awesome ending…" Stephen started to say.

But by the looks of the digidestined, Kaytlin sighed knowing that what was about to happen…wasn't going to be easy to explain at all…

"Wanna tell us what in the world is going on?" Joe asked for the entire group.

The three band members turned to Kaytlin, who gave a soft smile and a nod of her head. The digidestined watched in amazement as the three suddenly disappeared, leaving the three celestial digimon in their places.

Kaytlin looked up at the group with a soft, but sad smile.

"Well…I have digimon...and I need your help…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note:

Songs Used: I'm Going Digital from the Digimon movie, Digi Rap from the Digimon movie, According to You by Orianthi, and I Turn Around - Matt's song

Also, I picked out a dance Kaytlin would do. It's on youtube! On The Floor Jennifer Lopez choreography by Jasmine Meakin. If you can't find it, let me know!

WITHOUT SONGS ITS STILL LONG! WOOOO GO ME!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, TAKE LIKE 5 SECONDS TO REVIEW! ^^ They make me want to continue writting the story!


	7. Chapter 6

****Author's Note: If you get lose please let me know. ^^ Lefty out, peace!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 6**

She watched the faces of each and every digidestined go in complete and utter shock at what she had just said. After all, it's not every day a very close friend, who left almost ten years ago, comes clean about having…no not one…but THREE digimon partners…

Her gaze turned to her best friend/boyfriend to see the hurt clear as day right behind the anger radiating in his eyes. She had wanted to tell him so badly… but her brother just had to ruin the moment…

Kaytlin felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Ophanimon, who gave a soft smile back.

"Please don't be angry with Kaytlin children. She was only doing what was asked of her…" Seraphimon stated.

"When were you going to tell us exactly?" Matt asked arms crossed over his chest.

"I was going to tell you after school…"

The group turned to see Kaytlin looking down the cell phone turned Digivice. She looked up with a weak smile.

"But then of course here came the concert and the attack…"

"You said brother…"

Kaytlin turned to Ken who'd spoken. The young woman saw a flicker of realization register in his eyes. _He knows…_

Kaytlin's weak smile seems to become one of hurt as she seemed to slump, also drained of energy.

"Maybe it's best if we head to my place. You guys are gonna wanna sit down for this…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was fuming…she could tell because his eyes never left her the entire time: from the way to the car and all the way home. She mentally sighed. This day wasn't turning out so well…

She heard the car park, and led the group up the stairs to the apartment she had lived in almost ten years ago. It shocked her he didn't go into his own, only silently entered hers. He looked around while the others made themselves comfy.

"It still looks the same…" Sora had mentioned.

She merely nodded and moved to sit on a red silk cushion next to the coffee table in the living room. Glancing at each person around the room, her gaze finally rested on a hardened cold one.

"You're angry with me."

"That's a start…" He started, arms crossed over his chest.

"Tai you can't be serious." Kari shot at her brother.

Silence was Kari's answer as she looked around at everyone else.

"Everyone else too?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. But I understand the reason for hiding this fact considering we haven't seen you in years…" Izzy replied.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning Kay." Joe added.

Kaytlin turned to the celestial digimon, who nodded in unison.

"I can't reveal too much without you seeing to believe…"

"So go as far back as you can. Maybe that way we can understand. You must remember that a few of us have no idea what's going on." Cody voiced.

Kaytlin told of how she had grown up in this very apartment with her parents, right next to Tai and Kari, and the three best friends. She then went on to tell of becoming friends with Matt and TK, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. She finally told of the battle between Greymon versus Parrotmon, which led to her telling of her moving away.

"Why did you move Kay? You could've been a digidestined with us." Kari suddenly voiced.

Kaytlin turned to the three digimon.

"What aren't you telling us Kaytlin?" Tai stated.

Of all the bloody luck…of course Tai had been the one to notice the fear flicker in her eyes. It was only natural she guessed…so she sighed again for what seemed to be the millionth time today…

"There's a logical and very good reason why we can't tell you that yet." Cherubimon stated, arms going across his chest.

Tai's gaze met the celestial digimon's gaze equally.

"I believe we all have the right to know why our friend is hiding something from us." Tai shot back.

"Tai, I understand why you're angry but the stubbornness to figure out everything quickly is really starting to get annoying…" Sora voiced.

Tai's glare turned upon his friend as she shot one back just as strong. The older teen grumbling as he plopped down into a chair, seeming to be sulking to himself.

Kari merely rolled her eyes and turned to the emerald-eyed girl she'd known most of her young life.

"Kaytlin you know you can tell us anything right?"

The dark-haired young woman turned her soft emerald gaze to the short-haired brunette.

"This may be the one thing I should've never revealed to you…"

A confused gaze flickered across Kari's face until realization kicked in and her eyes widened. She turned those wide eyes to her brother, who'd frozen in his seat.

"Y-you're not talking about…" Kari started.

Kaytlin nodded slowly, eyes on the ground.

"We should return to the Digital World soon Kaytlin. It's only a matter of time…" Ophanimon murmured to the young woman.

"I know…"

Kaytlin turned to the digidestined, who were trying to figure out why Kari had suddenly gone pale.

"If you wish to return to the digital world, now would be a good time to choose."

The group turned to her, suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Count me in!" Davis stated with a grin.

"I assume you weren't even listening when Kaytlin said she needed our help…" Ken noted.

"If you haven't forgotten already, we're the digidestined! We've saved the world a hundred times over! There's nothing we can't do!" Davis exclaimed with a wide grin.

"But this might…"

They turned their gaze to Kaytlin who held a look of regret in her suddenly tired eyes.

"What's going on Kay?" Sora asked.

Kaytlin turned to them.

"Something bad is going to happen soon. There's a very important person you need to meet who needs your help. But if you choose to go…there's a chance you might not come back. You'd be risking your lives not only to save the digital world but to save the life of everyone and everything…"

"Something we've done before." Cody mentioned.

Kaytlin shook her head.

"This person you'll be fighting for is someone that may surprise you and change the way you feel about me. You're willing to risk your lives for someone you've never even met?"

"We did that all the time when we went to the digital world Kaytlin." Mimi said with a smile.

Kaytlin and the three celestial digimon turned their gazes to each other as if in silent conversation before turning back to the group of digidestined.

The group watched as a digi-portal suddenly appeared from the large TV in front of them.

"If you're willing to fight…then come with us..." Seraphimon said.

The digidestined turned to Tai who had stood.

"What you think Tai?" Kari asked, her arm moving to rest on her brothers.

The wild haired teen's gaze turned to his best friend's. Images of the past swirled in his brain…

_It couldn't be…could it? _

"Alright…we'll do it."

"You are willing to risk your life in a battle that may not have a good outcome…" Cherubimon stated with a smirk.

Tai's glare flashed his way.

"We've done that since day one."

"…not this you haven't…" Kaytlin said as she turned and walked into the portal.

"What did she mean by that?" Davis wondered.

Ophanimon gave the group a sad smile.

"All will be explained once we get home."

The three digimon entered the portal, leaving the digidestined group completely and utterly confused.

_Haven't they saved the world a hundred times before? What exactly where they getting themselves into?_

Only one way to find out…

So they entered the digi-portal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: :3 Think you've figured out Kaytlin's secret? If u wanna guess try in your review! ^^ but i don't think anyone will get close! Not yet anyways!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** hey guys sorry it's been so long. ^_^ Enjoy & review!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 7**

Kaytlin felt the sun's rays shinning bright on her. She'd missed that wonderful bright sunshine of her home...

She opened clear emerald eyes to the sky and turned her gaze to the twelve digidestined who lay unconscious on the soft green grass. Traveling with her and the celestial digimon had been a shaky one because instead of just being dropped off somewhere, the three digimon had dropped them off at an exact place.

Cherubimon and Seraphimon had disappeared, off to finish their task while she and Ophanimon had stayed with the other. Ophanimon then had nodded to her once they were gone and journeyed off to finish her own task.

A groan had Kaytlin turning to find the group slowly starting to wake.

"Oh my head…" Mimi said.

"W-what happened?" Yolei asked.

"Why do I feel like I got hit in the head with a brick?" Matt added.

"Traveling with celestial digimon takes a lot out of you. You get used to it…"

The group turned to Kaytlin, shocking falling on their faces.

She was wearing a simple tan thin-strap tunic with an olive-green green belt. There was leather belt holding a long sword from her left shoulder to her right hip. She wore olive green gloves from her wrists to her elbows as well as a blood-red cape and black leggings flowing to just past her knees and white wrappings around her lower legs. She was bare-footed and had her hair up in a high ponytail, ending with a metal band on her forehead with intricate patterns and bright beads.

"Y-you look…" TK started.

Kaytlin gave him a smile.

"It was what I chose…take a look at yourselves."

The group did so and found themselves dressed in their attire from when they always used to come here.

"Boy I missed these!" Davis exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mean just those Davis."

The group turned to find Ophanimon with…

"Veemon!"

Kaytlin watched with a true smile as digimon and human reconnected. It had been a few years since the destined had been able to see their digital friends so this moment seemed to be perfect.

"As requested…" Ophanimon whispered, standing next to Kaytlin.

She nodded, eyes never leaving the group.

"Did you do this for us?" Kari asked, holding Gatomon close.

"It wasn't my decision. It was destiny for you all to meet again." Kaytlin said standing.

"Are we heading back home Lady Kaytlin?" Veemon asked.

The dark-haired beauty froze, as did all the digimon. Agumon bopped Veemon on the head while many of the digimon shook their heads.

"Lady? What's that mean?" Joe asked.

Kaytlin turned her head to glance at the group out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The trip to where-ever was silent and Kaytlin always stayed a foot ahead of the group. The group in turn wondered what Veemon had meant, but the digimon weren't talking. Veemon looked upset over what he had said, Agumon murmuring to him. The group continued into the never-ending forest in silence until they stumbled upon a small clearing, where they rested.

"We have to continue on soon." Kaytlin replied, looking around.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Joe asked, taking deep breaths.

"Until we reach the safe zone it's better to continue." Ophanimon stated.

"Will you please explain what's going on then?" Izzy asked.

"Have patience children. All will be explained soon."

The group then moved on in silence once again. To Kari it seemed as if Kaytlin was tense, her movements careful and precise. But if the short-haired brunette tried to move forward to speak with her, Gatomon only shook her head with a sad frown.

"Do you guys know Kaytlin or something?" Kari whispered.

Gatomon's ears drooped against her head.

"I'm sorry Kari…I can't tell you…"

They stopped what seemed like thirty minutes later to rest again. It was obvious Kaytlin was still tense, emerald eyes flickering around constantly. Ophanimon nodded to Kaytlin and turned to the group.

"I must finish my mission as well. Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and I will meet you at the palace in a few days time." The angel stated.

With that, the angel disappeared in a flash of crystal-white dust. The group of digidestined turned to Kaytlin.

"What now?" Kari asked.

"We journey to the safe house. Then we'll journey to the Elder's Castle." Kaytlin replied.

She turned to the group.

"That's where you'll meet the princess of the digital world."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Kaytlin was quiet again…tense too Kari noticed. The short-haired brunette was sure something was wrong now. It didn't make her feel any better that the three celestial digimon were gone as well. Kari had a bad feeling that if trouble came, their digimon wouldn't be able to do much. She could feel the crest of light burning against her chest as she clutched at it. Gatomon's golden gaze was rested on her yet she said nothing.

The group finally came upon an opening and gasped in amazement. The extremely large clearing held a dazzling crystal lake in the middle with a cottage hidden among the forest line. And far away but clearly visable to the eye was an enormous castle nestled on a hill before them. There was also a large oak tree sitting on a hill above them underneath the cottage.

Kaytlin slowly journeyed to the cabin and turned back to the group.

"Everyone come inside while I finish setting up the barrier."

"What kind of barrier?" Izzy asked, now intrigued.

"Think of it as a shield. Ophanimon's finishing her side now."

As if on cue, the celestial digimon appeared, bowing her head slightly before entering the cottage.

"I won't be long." Kaytlin said, disappearing into the forest once again.

The group of digidestined entered and found Ophanimon resting next to the fireplace. They gathered around her as the beautiful digimon turned to them with a soft smile.

"You wish for an explanation and perhaps a story correct?"

"Please Ophanimon…tell us what happened? A few months ago the digital world seemed in perfect harmony." Kari started.

"Bearer of the Crest of Light… you have the closest connection to Kaytlin. You feel it do you not?"

Kari looked down at the ground before her, hand clutching at her crest.

"Sometimes but it's very weak…"

Ophanimon nodded.

"Your crests haven't been active in a long time."

"Is there something going on that we need to know about?" Matt asked.

"There's a world war coming."

The group turned to find Kaytlin entering. She moved to stand next to the window, looking out.

"We've fought wars all the time when we were younger." Mimi stated.

"This is a world war. My brother will stop at nothing to kill us all." Kaytlin shot back, her gaze unmoving.

"I didn't know you had a brother." TK voiced.

The long-haired brunette tensed, hands clenched at her sides.

"Kaytlin…" Ophanimon's voice rang.

"My brother died years ago...when he chose the dark side."

"Then…he's not dead?" Yolei asked, confused.

Kaytlin whipped around, fire in her emerald eyes.

"When he tried to kill me, defied our father, and chose the darkness…he is dead in my eyes. He will not stop until he is truly dead at my feet."

With that, Kaytlin stormed out, leaving the group turning to Ophanimon once more. The celestial digimon sighed.

"Such a heavy burden to bear…all I can say is that until Kaytlin's brother is captured, only bloodshed and death will be the outcome of this war."

"Then tell us what we have to do. We can't just sit here and do nothing." Joe suddenly stated.

Ophanimon gave the oldest boy a soft smile.

"Reliability…a wonderful attribute you possess so strongly. Carry it well…"

"Ophanimon I'm still confused. Why can Kaytlin and her brother not just talk it out? Violence isn't the answer…" Ken stated.

"I agree. If we as digidestined fight, that will only encourage more fighting." Cody added.

"I'm afraid talking has long since past. The darkness has stained his soul."

"Then war is eminent." Kari said, laying her head on T.K.'s shoulder.

"So…what do we do now?" Davis asked the question on everyone's mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Authors' Note:

That's part 1 of this chapter. If I keep writing it'll be WAY too long to make as one chapter alone. ^^ So I'm being evil and splitting it in two. REVIEW!

Make sure to check out my profile for new stories & updates!


	9. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PART 2!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 8**

"Tai, where are you going?" Sora asked.

The bearer of the Crest of Courage had stood and moved to leave in silence.

"Even now I can never read his mind." Kari stated with a shake of her head.

"He's going to find her."

The group turned to Agumon. The orange dinosaur looked tired, as did the other digimon, as they journeyed out of a room and moved to their respective partner. Agumon moved to sit next to Ophanimon, resting his large head on the celestial woman's lap. She, in turn, laid a hand on his head.

"The master will not be happy she is so upset. I'm afraid that until we're in the castle she'll stay tense." Agumon stated.

"The lord is only worried for her safety. She can take care of herself." Biyomon voiced.

"Not to mention she has us the digidestined with her." Gabumon stated with a wolfy grin to Matt.

"I assume your speaking of Kaytlin's father correct?" Izzy asked.

"Right as always good buddy!" Tentomon replied.

"Please tell me you guys aren't scared of a human again…" Davis sated.

The digimon looked at each other and at the celestial digimon.

"What? Because if he's trying to pull an evil Ken…" Davis continued.

"Hey!" Ken shot.

"Well…not exactly…" Gatomon started.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He knew where she was…he always knew. Maybe it was the special bond they shared…who knew. What he did know was that she had some explaining to do.

**He was her best friend dammit! **

_Wait…_

He froze. He wasn't just her best friend anymore…right? Tai ran a hand through his unruly hair in annoyance.

He suddenly heard a soft melody and followed it through the forest up to the hill above the cottage. There, he found her sitting on a flat rock below the large oak tree, singing a wordless song but beautiful none the less. There was also a dog-like digimon sitting next to her, head on her leg. She stopped her song and seemed to listen. A howl suddenly burst from the never ending forest. The white dog yelped back and then his best friend began her wordless song again. Tai moved to the edge of the forest and watched in fascination. She'd done this when they were kids too…

The digimon suddenly turned to him, ruby eyes shining bright. The white dog-looking digimon had two magenta marks under its eyes, magenta ears and tail that curled underneath. His ears flicked back and forth as he moved to stand before the young man and bowed. Tai awkwardly bowed back which then had the digimon sitting on his haunches, looking up at him.

"Um…I came to speak with…"

"I know what you wish Crest of Courage bearer."

The small dog's deep voice startled Tai. The digimon looked at the young woman before turning back to the young man.

"Now is not the time human. She speaks with the Council."

Tai shook his head.

"I need to speak with her…please."

The digimon cocked his head to the side.

"You are quite strange Taichi Kamiya…"

"Labramon…"

The two turned to the young woman who watched them. Her long hair was down, flowing down her back like a waterfall. The digimon now known as Labramon moved over to her and bowed.

"Please tell their Holiness that we will be there soon." She spoke softly.

Labramon bowed and sent up a howl. Tai watched in shock as, when the young woman blew a kiss to the Labramon, the digimon flashed white…and Dobermon stood in his place. The Dobermon bowed once more, turned to Tai and bowed, and leaped away on air.

"…Tai…"

The wild haired teen turned to the dark-haired beauty, who watched him with an unreadable face. She turned back to watching over the lake, the moonlight hitting her perfectly.

Tai didn't know what to say really…more along the lines he didn't know how to start…. Or did he?

"Take this kiss upon the brow...and, in parting from you now, thus much let me avow…"

Kaytlin turned to see Tai looking at the ground in concentration. _He couldn't be trying to remember that…_

"You are not wrong, who deem that my days have been a dream: yet if hope has flown away in a night, or in a day, in a vision, or in none, is it therefore the less gone?" Kaytlin continued.

Tai looked up to see her giving him a weak smile as she stood, which set off a small one of his own.

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." He finished.

"Edgar Allen Poe…you remember."

Tai nodded.

"One of your favorites…not the favorite but one none the less..."

Tai moved to stand before her. He could see the questioned look on her face and sighed once more.

"Kaytlin I wanna know what's going on…" He turned away from her. "…you used to tell me everything…"

"…and now you don't know how to respond?"

His gaze flickered back to her to find her looking out over the lake once more. She turned her softened gaze to him so he could see the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"There are things I can't tell you about until later…things I should've never even revealed to you. But I can't change what I've done…nor can I change what will happen."

"Kay, I'm your best friend…well boyfriend now I guess…"

Kaytlin let a small laugh go from behind her hand. Her emerald gaze connected with his warm brown as she let herself fall into his open arms.

"I promise you things will get better. You don't have to do this alone…" Tai whispered to her.

He felt cold tears start to sink into his shirt, only letting his grip tighten as he held her close.

"There are things you will never forgive me for Tai…I didn't mean for this to happen." Kaytlin whispered into his chest.

"Whatever happens you have all of us behind you one-hundred percent…ok?"

Tai felt her nod against his chest as he laid a kiss to her head. Kaytlin backed up a little to look up at him.

"We'll return to the human world for a few days to prepare for our journey to the castle. I'll explain everything once we get there Tai I promise..." Kaytlin started, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Tai had the suddenly urge to do something to rid Kaytlin of her tears, he hated to see her cry...so he kissed her. Kaytlin's eyes widened before slowly closing, leaning against him once again. Moving away, she opened her eyes to find him grinning like his goofy grin. Melodious laughter had Tai opening his eyes to find his girlfriend clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

"I suppose you find this funny…" He stated with a smirk.

Kaytlin wiped a tear away with a rivaling smirk.

"I'm telling Matt now…"

Tai's smirk disappeared.

"You wouldn't…"

Kaytlin kissed his cheek and dashed away. Tai had a split second to blink before he chased after her, following her giggling laughter.

"Kaytlin you get back here!"

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"M-master…the precautions have been placed."

The young man flicked his gaze at the digimon before turning it back to the scene outside.

"Quit stuttering you fool…it's quite annoying."

The spider-like digimon nodded her head with a bow as she scampered out of the throne room there the others sat or stood, waiting on her.

"I do hope you haven't upset the master Arukenimon. You know how he gets with his temper…"

The woman glared at the clown-like digimon who's spoken.

"I completed my mission as the master asked Piedmon…which you have yet to accomplish."

Piedmon snarled at the spider, only for another digimon to hold his hand up to stop him with a smirk.

"Let us be ladies and gentle digimon about this. As long as the master is happy, then there is no reason for us to fight like animals amongst ourselves."

"Mercuremon is correct. The screams of the master's victims has him delighted…" Lady Devimon replied with a smile. "You can feel his power radiating…suck glorious darkness!"

"There's still the problem with his bratty sister. But I do gotta admit…the girl's gotten stronger…" Ranamon stated.

"The master will take care of her you idiot!"

Ranamon glared at the digimon who'd spoken.

"Oh hush Puppetmon, no one asked you."

A sigh of annoyance had the group turning to the source. Lady Devimon was running her hands along his shoulders, seeming to be giving him a message.

"Don't you two worry about those morons…the master will deal with the digidestined." Lady Devimon was saying.

"The master will rip her head from her shoulders." The black digimon stated.

The gentleman-looking digimon sitting next to the black digimon barked a laugh.

"I can't wait to sink my fangs into those digi-pests!"

"Devimon…Myotismon..."

The group froze and slowly turned to find their master standing before them with a smirk on his blood-red lips.

"The time will come that you get to play with the little digidestined…"

A scream ripped through the air as the master's smirk widened with a sadistic smile.

"But remember…I get to play with my little sister."

His laughter echoed throughout the hallway, his followers laughing, but cowering as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_ ^^ Ain't I a stinker? I hope you enjoyed….NOW REVIEW OR THE EVIL MASTER WILL COME FOR YOU!

Kaytlin: no he wont...

Author: shhhhh! I want reviews!

Kaytlin: (rolls eyes) please review so i don't have to deal with her all day...


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Remember everyone, ^_^ LEFTY LOVES REVIEWS!**

Chapter 9

The sun was setting on the digital world when the group got ready to journey home. Ophanimon and the digimon stood around in silence while the group did so. Even though Kaytlin and Tai had returned just fine and seeming to be ok, now that the sun was setting, Kaytlin had become tense once more.

"Unlike what you did Ken, the Dark Master works best at night. He only goes after the digimon who are foolish enough to be out alone or in small groups." Wormmon explained.

"Is that why she's so tense again?" Cody asked.

"The evil Master himself comes out at night. His minions work during the day but at night, all the digimon hide." Armadillomon replied.

"Will you all be ok?" Sora asked.

Biyomon gave her partner a smile.

"Don't worry about us Sora. Ophanimon will transport us to the castle."

Davis groaned and clutched at his stomach.

"No more teleporting us please…my poor stomach couldn't handle it."

The group laughed at the boy's extent as he groaned once more.

Kaytlin watched the group from the doorway of one of the rooms with a sad smile.

_Even with everything going on, they still can smile and laugh…_

She felt an arm go around her shoulders as her body was pulled against another. She looked up to find her boyfriend looking down at her with a smile.

"Everything alright?"

She nodded.

"Maybe once we are back in the human world for a little bit I'll be better."

Tai's grin widened.

"You know what's coming up?"

Kaytlin gave him a quizzical look. Tai turned to the group who had been listening and watching with knowing smiles.

"Spring Break guys."

The group cheered.

"Alright, vacation time!" Davis exclaimed, suddenly feeling better.

"What about the battle going on here?" Kari asked, suddenly silencing the group.

Kaytlin's gaze flashed to the short-haired brunette, whose eyes were full of worry. Of all the digidestined, Kari was the one who'd seen the most destruction and death of them all.

"There are powerful digimon in our master's army, including myself, who easily outmatch any who come our way. I wouldn't fear anything." Ophanimon answered.

Kari turned to the celestial being.

"I couldn't let that fall onto your shoulders…"

Ophanimon gave the girl a bright smile.

"Allow us to continue the battle until you are all ready…"

Her gaze turned to Kaytlin.

"Perhaps having your partners with you will settle your fears."

The group of digimon and digidestined became excited at the thought. Kaytlin and Ophanimon came together away from the group.

"If that fairs with you lady…" Ophanimon whispered to her.

Kaytlin's brow furrowed but she nodded none the less.

"Settling Kari's fears is the best. Best tell father…"

Moving away, Ophanimon said her goodbyes and disappeared into a cloud of shimmering light. Kaytlin turned to the group with a soft smile.

"A trip to the beach does sound nice…"

The group of digidestined cheered.

"Alright to the beach! Digiport open!" Yolei exclaimed with a wide grin.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Tumbling and crashing came from the computer lab, following by screams of "get of me!" and "watch where you put your foot!"

Finally untangled, the group found Kaytlin sitting in a chair, watching in amusement with a smirk.

"How can you not get tangled with us?" TK asked with a laugh.

"Because I travel more than you do…plus I know how to land."

Davis huffed as he stood.

"You don't travel with a bunch of people…"

"I hope you don't mean you want us to go home Davis."

The boy blinked and looked down to find his partner looking up at him with a wide grin.

"DemiVeemon!"

The digimon surrounding Kaytlin jumped to their partners in excitement.

'We'll stay in our in-training form to keep the problems down." Koromon stated with a big grin.

"Are you sure we don't need to be in our baby form?" Tanemon asked.

"There's no need. Almost everyone knows of us and those who don't will easily think you of being stuffed toys." Kaytlin explained, typing in something on the computer that they had just come out of.

"What are you doing Kay?" Kari asked.

Kaytlin's gaze flickered to the girl before moving her gaze back to the screen.

"I'm placing a protective barrier over the Digiport. It'll spread to all the computers here in the school as well so nothing can come out."

"A barrier huh? It'll actually work?" Izzy stated.

Kaytlin nodded.

"That's the plan. Gennai and I have been working on this the past few years."

"Define a few years…" Joe asked, suddenly nervous.

Kaytlin gave Joe a small smile.

"About eight to ten years in the making. I haven't been here in the human world long so time escapes me…"

Before anyone could say anything, Kaytlin stood with a satisfying smirk.

"Alright, let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **its short bc it's in 2 parts... :( & i has no reviews! X'( LEFTY NEEDS REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since i've updated. Because of the LLLLOOONNNNGGG wait, ^^ i'm updating three chappies for ya! Uh-huh, yea...where's the author love?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 10

The trip to the beach turned out to be more difficult than the group had originally planned.

First off they all agreed walking there didn't sound so great, not with the weather being so hot. So... Tai had Kaytlin sweet-talk his father into letting them use the large family van. Susumu gave a wide grin and handed the keys over reminding them not to wreak his car. The group stuffed everything they needed into the back and all climbed into the large van, excited to go.

"So who's driving?" Davis suddenly asked, leaving the group in silence.

"Joe?" Sora asked the oldest of the group.

The blue-haired young man held his hands up with a nervous look.

"Uh-uh no way…I freak out behind the wheel."

"Who has a license?" Cody asked, sending the group into a frenzy searching wallets.

"I have my permit." TK stated.

"Matt…" Sora asked.

The blonde turned to his girlfriend.

"My bike maybe but not a van…" He replied, speaking of his motorcycle.

"Tai, you've drove before." Kari stated.

The wild-haired teen sighed with a shrug.

"Only once or twice but only because dad broke his foot…"

"If you don't drive I can." Kaytlin replied, flashing her American driver's license with a smirk.

"I'll drive." Tai replied, a scared look on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tai knew he wasn't the only one who noticed the lone silent person.

The group had divided into separate conversations but for one, her mind elsewhere.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The dark-haired beauty who rode shotgun turned her gaze to see a hand held out for one of her own.

She gave him a soft smile and laced her hand with his own.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

She gazed at him unsure of what to say. _How do you fully explain what's on your mind when everything was happening at once and your mind was going in all directions?_ She let him feel her shrug since his eyes were fixed on the road.

"Not sure I can explain without confusing myself…" She murmured.

Tai's brow furrowed as he slowed down to the speed limit.

"Is it about the war with your brother?"

Kaytlin's gaze flickered out the window to the site of the city. She really didn't wanna talk about it…good thing Koromon was sitting in her lap and decided to speak up.

"Hey guys my tummy's rumbling, could we stop to eat?"

Kaytlin gave the light pink digimon a smile and hugged him to her, taking her hand out of Tai's to do so.

"You can wait a few more minutes, we're almost there."

Tai suddenly slowed to a stop with a groan.

"Not now we aren't…traffic…"

The group upon seeing this groaned as well.

"So much for our vacation…we'll never get out of this." Davis complained.

"What now?" Yolei asked.

The group sat in silence thinking of what to do while the blares of horns filled the air. It seemed as if their vacation was about to end…

Suddenly, the cars started to move and the group cheered in excitement.

"Wow that was quick!" Mimi exclaimed.

They drove by the spot of what looked to be a major wreak only to find the cars had been moved off the road to the side, looking brand new, and many on-lookers simply amazed…

And Tai could've sworn when he glanced over to see Kaytlin giving the outside view a weak smile…there was a soft white light disappearing from her fingertips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parking into a vacant area, the group began unpacking and stretching. Shirts were starting to be shed as the digidestined young men set out to set up the volleyball net, picnic area, and beach umbrellas. Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Kaytlin kept the van doors open and began moving beach towels, ice chests and picnic baskets to their beach area.

The boys had begun a friendly game of beach volleyball. Mimi and Yolei, in floral print two-pieces giggled to themselves and rushed over to play as well, Sora following in a lavender two piece. Kari and Kaytlin sat underneath the large beach umbrella with the digimon, who were chowing down on some veggies.

"You seem to be out of it Kay." Kari stated.

The older girl turned to her friend. She'd probably noticed way more than the others had…

"You remember?" Kaytlin questioned.

Kari gave one of her closest friends her true Kari smile.

"I do bear the Crest of Light you know…"

Kaytlin rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Can't hide anything from you…"

Kari grinned and stood, pulling her sundress off to reveal a pink two piece. She then turned to the digimon.

"Wanna go play in the water everyone?"

The little group of digimon cheered and rushed off with Kari right behind. Kaytlin hid a giggle behind her hand.

_Might as well have some fun as well…_

She stood and reached behind her neck to untie the straps, letting her sundress hit the sandy ground with a "plunk!" leaving her in a forest green two-piece. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail she quickly followed after the short-haired brunette.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tai felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to see Matt's grin. He'd been watching Kari and Kaytlin playing with the digimon. Most of the group had moved to play with them as well. To see Kaytlin truly smiling had a smile falling across Tai's lips as well.

"You're spacing again lover boy." Matt said with a smirk.

Tai glared at his best friend.

"You're one to talk."

"Says the one who can't keep his eyes off his girlfriend..." Sora interrupted, walking over with a smirk.

"Two against one isn't fair." Tai stated with a huff.

"Don't make it seem like you're undressing her with your eyes and I won't…" Matt replied cheekily.

Sora whacked him across the back of the head and Tai laughed, only for Kaytlin to suddenly appear and do the same to him.

"I was coming to ask if you wanted to join but never mind now." Kaytlin stated with a smirk.

"Boys…honestly I don't know how I dealt with you two after you left Kaytlin." Sora replied.

"Let them whine alone Sora. We'll have fun without them." The longer-haired girl replied.

The two left, leaving the two men rubbing their own heads. Both boys turned to each other with grins.

"Take'em together?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask..." Tai relied with a wicked grin of his own.

On three, the two males charged. Sora and Kaytlin mock-screamed with bright smiles as a water fight began.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was beginning to set much to the groups' disappointment. While many sat around the bonfire Joe had started, Tai, Davis, and Ken were playing soccer near the water's edge. Kaytlin watched in silence as water droplets were kicked up, sparkling in the sunset. She felt Koromon hop into her lap, brining her out of her trance.

"Everything ok?"

She glanced down at the pink blob with long ears with a soft smile.

"Thing are about to get ugly Koromon. I only hope we are truly ready…"

Koromon gave her a toothy grin.

"Of course we are! The digidestined never fail!"

Now Koromon knew Kaytlin hated to cry. It was a sign of weakness she'd told him, told to her by the very one they were fighting. So he let her hug him close to her face so no one could in fact see the tears in the corners of her eyes. He didn't want history repeating itself anymore than she did…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His maniacal laugh suddenly shook the castle, leaving his subject cowering before him.

Oh his poor…_**stupid**_ little sister. How foolish to have any hope when facing he, The Great Dark Ruler! But oh, she will learn soon enough…

She would join him he decided. No need to kill off such strong power he could easily use. And with that human side showing as bright as a beacon this would be such an easy win…

"M-master…"

His cold blue eyes shot to the cowering digimon before his grand throne.

_Did he not command he not be disturbed?_

"I thought I said no disturbances Piedmon…"

The clown-like digimon looked to the ground in unease.

"As you commanded Master."

The man placed his cheek against his fist, elbow on the armrest of his throne, in annoyance. He was not over-fond of clowns, a common thing he shared with his sister, but the digimon had not failed him…yet.

"The capture has been made my lord. Though it was indeed no challenge for me…"

The men suddenly leaned up, eyes and grin maniacally wide.

"Well…where is it? Bring it to me!"

Piedmon nodded and rushed to the door, throwing them open. He gestured for someone to enter.

The Dark Ruler watched as several Boarmon began to pull in a wooden sled with a metal rectangular-looking coffin resting on it. The Boarmon's normally fiery colored bodies looked a little blue and purple from where they had been beaten. If any of them made this precious object drop, he'd easily kill them. Such good help is hard to come by now-a-days…

The Boarmon stopped before their master, moving so he could open the metal coffin. Upon seeing what he wanted, his grin widened as laugher spilled from his blood-red lips.

"Finally! It is mine at last!"

He held the object up, watching with more laughter as its golden shining light became stained with darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Ok, so this chappie is gonna reveal a few things so if you get lost please let me know in your review!_  
><strong>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Chapter 11**

_** She could feel his breath on her neck, his unending whispers…**_

Emerald eyes flashed open as her body shop up, sweat pouring from her brow. A soundless scream had her mouth gaping open. The pain in the middle of her back seared from her nightmare. **Oh Holy Beasts, she couldn't see! **Hands were shaking her, suddenly holding her close to another.

Wait...she was shaking…and tears were blinding her. A hand had woven into her wavy hair, holding her head to a shoulder. The pain in her back slowly vanished as did her shaking. A soft scent had her calming down as she placed a soft smile against the edge of a shoulder.

"I got'cha." A soft voice spoke with a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded and let him hold her for just a bit longer.

"I didn't scream." She softly spoke, her normally soft voice still shaky.

"I felt my Digivice burning my pillow to a crisp." He tried to joke.

She leaned up to look him in the eyes.

"Where's Koromon?"

Tai's gaze flickered to the room he shared with his sister before turning back to her.

"Kari's calming him and Gatomon down. Both of them freaked out as soon as our digivices started going haywire."

Her gaze glanced at the balcony. She didn't remember leaving them open…

With the three Celestials gone, she'd stayed over with the Kamiya family, falling asleep on the couch. Tai had offered her his top bunk but the comfy couch was better anyway. When they were little, she and Kari had shared the bottom bunk but now it would've been an uncomfortable squeeze, especially with Gatomon curled against Kari's stomach.

"Kay?"

She blinked and turned from the window to her boyfriend. He was watching her closely, as if something would happen. She gave him a soft smile and moved to lean against him, his arms wrapping around her tight.

"Was it him?" He whispered against her hair.

She froze_…he couldn't know…he couldn't remember..._

"You're hiding something Kaytlin. I don't know what…"

"It was only a nightmare Tai."

"Define a nightmare where you didn't scream and come wake me up."

Kaytlin used to climb in and curl up against him when they were little and her nightmares were frequent. But that was when they were little and only best friends…

A light blush flashed across her cheeks.

"You beat me to it." Kaytlin replied.

"I didn't realize it. I just knew something was wrong."

He shrugged.

"Instincts I guess."

Kaytlin turned away from him, facing the window once again.

"Yea…must be."

Now Tai knew something was wrong. Kaytlin told him everything. This whole thing with her brother was really bothering her…and she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against her shoulder blade, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He let go a sigh of relief when her hands held onto his arms.

"You know you can tell me anything." Tai started.

He felt her nod and lay a kiss to his arm.

"I know…"

"Please Kaytlin…tell me what's going on."

"I will Tai…but not yet. I must follow my orders."

"Your father?"

She nodded. Tai didn't exactly remember her father but…

"You'll understand when the time comes…" She added.

He only snorted in frustration.

"You're so impatient Taichi." Kaytlin replied with a soft smile.

The teen male rolled his eyes and stood with a stretch.

"Well...school in the morning. I'm going back to bed."

She nodded and lay back down. Tai leaned over to lay a kiss against her temple.

"I can wait Kay."

Emerald flashed to chocolate brown.

Maybe he didn't know…she hoped he didn't…right?

It was then she realized Tai was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"If you get sick I don't wanna hear you whining…" Kaytlin murmured, blush on her face.

He shrugged and gave her one of his trademarked grins.

"I don't hear you complaining."

Kaytlin rolled her eyes and threw a couch pillow at him.

"Go to bed Kamiya."

The young man did so, leaving her alone once more. Waiting until she heard silence, she stood and quietly moved to the balcony, letting a soft wind blow the hair from her face.

Such a beautiful city for it to have been destroyed countless times by digimon who had been under the power of her brother for years. This city was the birth of a war…and maybe the end of it if she could find the power to do so. But endangering her friends…the family who already counted her as one of them? Her brother had found her before and no doubt would again.

The feeling of something locked up inside stirred but she couldn't…not yet…

...but maybe just this once...

So she let go…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tai grumbled upon feeling Koromon digging his face into his stomach. He tried to swipe the little pink circle away only for the baby digimon to start hopping on his stomach.

"Wake. Up. Tai. Wake. Up!" Koromon exclaimed.

The teen groaned and leaned up to find his sister sitting at the computer desk, looking out the window.

"Kari?"

The short-haired brunette blinked and turned to her brother with a smile.

"Oh good morning Tai."

"What time is it?" Tai grumbled.

"About two hours before school starts."

Tai's tired eyes narrowed.

"Which means…"

Kari's grin widened.

"Six-fifteen am…"

Tai merely turned and flopped back down on his bunk.

"Aren't you gonna get up?" Kari asked as Koromon jumped down.

Tai flicked his hand up, meaning "Later."

"Alright but if you miss breakfast again…"

Tai didn't answer.

Giggling, Kari stood and journeyed into the living room to find her parents sitting at the table and Kaytlin still asleep on the couch.

Koromon jumped up to nestle against the sleeping girl.

"Kari, you're up early dear." Her mom stated.

"I couldn't get comfy. I think Tai left the window open again."

"Do you want the couch?"

Kari turned to find Kaytlin sitting up with Koromon nestled in her lap. Kari gave her a sheepishly smile.

"Do you mind? You can have my bunk."

Kaytlin shrugged and stood, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and placing Koromon on top of her head.

"No need. Come on and I'll shut the window. Tai can suck it up."

Kari smiled and followed the taller girl back into the bedroom. Leaving Koromon and Gatomon to give Kari warmth, Kaytlin shut the window and turned back to the younger girl.

"Better?"

Kari's gaze flashed around before nodding. Kaytlin gave the girl a quick hug and climbed up to the top bunk to nestle against her boyfriend's back. Just like when they were kids, he turned and held her against his side with a grunt. Kaytlin's gaze flickered around once more before closing her eyes to the darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Beowulf is an oral epic originally told and composed in the West Saxon dialect of Old English…"

Davis and TK both groaned slumping down into their seats as the school's play began. Of course a day of getting out of class meant having to sit through something involving school. Kari, sitting between them, sympathetically patted their hands and turned her gaze to the play. Glancing down the aisle, she could see her brother and Matt both trying to fall asleep as well. She gave Sora a sympathetic smile and shook Davis awake.

The play itself wasn't too horrible but it wasn't as fun as reading it…according to Kari and her imagination anyways. When she heard wolf whistles, she turned her gaze to see a group of jocks standing up in excitement. She then turned to see her brother leaning forward, eyes wide in shock. Moving her gaze back to the stage, a grin escaped her lips.

It was at the part where the evil monster Grendal's mother was first introduced…and Kaytlin was playing the mother. The young woman was dressed in a long animal skin coat that trailed behind her. What looked to be a metal bikini rested underneath, her long wavy hair was wild, and fur and leather boots adjourned her feet. There was also jewelry on her neck, ears, and fingers. The makeup made her eyes look darker and her lips blood red.

Kaytlin played the perfect evil woman and almost too well for Kari but that was the art of acting…right? The school seemed to be paying attention now because when Jarrod, the male playing Beowulf "killed" her, the entire audience booed. When the play ended, the entire school shook with cheers. Every actor took a bow and when Kaytlin took her solo bow, Kari felt a chill against the back of her neck.

Something was wrong…

Maybe it was time to return to the Digital World…NOW.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note: ^_^ I know…I'm so evil right? Kaytlin's costume for the play is up on my photobucket account. Check it out its pretty nice (but I don't think it's possible to wear in school). I just like it because it may be used later on in the story.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is kinda like part 2 of chapter 11...kinda.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 12**

The group waited until Kaytlin had joined them in the computer lab before they headed to the digital world. While they waited, Kari explained what she had saw and felt during the play. Her description of Kaytlin's acting didn't really have anyone worried but the cold chill did. When Kari said something was wrong…she meant it. They decided they would tell Kaytlin once she arrived. Not soon after that, the young woman appeared with a bright smile on her face.

"Why do you seem so happy?" Mimi asked with a suspicious grin.

"It was nothing. Let's get going."

"Why are you wearing that necklace?" Sora asked.

Kaytlin looked down at her necklace she'd worn during the play. A black and a white griffon swirled to make a heart with a heart shaped ruby gem resting in the middle. She shrugged.

"The teacher said she didn't want it and I kinda like it."

"Let's just go. I think I'll feel better when we're in the digital world." Kari said, arms wrapping around her body.

"I agree with Kari. Let's go, Digiport open!" Yolei exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The group landed with a thud and looked to find themselves at the cabin they had been at the night before. The sun was still high in the sky so it was probably around lunchtime…according to the growling stomachs anyways…

"Ah man, we're missing lunch!" Davis groaned, clutching at his stomach.

"Sorry guys, I forgot our lunch at the school." Yolei replied.

"Do not worry children."

The group turned to find Ophanimon, who smiled and gave them a light bow.

"Lunch has already been prepared for you."

Davis' grin was wide as he rushed inside but not before bowing to Ophanimon in thanks.

"We'd better hurry before he eats everything." TK stated.

The group laughed and followed.

Ophanimon turned to the sole person.

"I trust everything is alright?"

Kaytlin nodded.

"What of Seraphimon and Cherubimon?"

"Finishing their assignment now."

"Good…let's eat shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seraphimon watched the group before him sitting around on the playground equipment looking bored. The group had yet to see their digimon in almost a year so he knew their pain. A girl with short brunette hair was trying to get the group to go do something.

"Come on guys, we have to do something. We can't just sit here…" The girl said.

"There's nothing to do Jeri. It's been boring since the digimon left." A boy with a visor on replied.

"Maybe we can find something to do." A little girl stated.

"Maybe…or maybe we sit here like we do every day." A girl with a spiky ponytail shot.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

The group of humans turned to find a large pink rabbit-looking creature. There were gold rings around its ears and had large hands, almost looking like a cross between a rabbit and a clown. The young girl smiled and moved forward, only to be blocked the group of kids. The creature held up his large hands with a smile.

"Peace children. I only wish to speak with you freely. I am Cherubimon…" The creature stated with a bow, his deep voice booming.

"You remind me of Lopmon." The little girl replied with a bright smile.

Cherubimon smiled.

"Ah Lopmon…your friend is one of my loyal children. I remember the days when I was of that level…"

"Um…excuse me but what are you doing here?" The boy with goggles asked.

Cherubimon turned to the child.

"Ah…the leader of the Tamers…Takato correct?"

Takato nodded, uneasy.

"I have come with the request that you all join in the fight for the Digital World."

"What's wrong with the Digital World?" A girl with spiky hair asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"There is a war coming and the princess of our world has requested that you and other digidestined come and help fight."

"A princess? How come we've never met her before?" Kenta, the boy with glasses asked.

Cherubimon sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought…

"Guys, slow down and let him explain." The tallest boy replied.

"Henry's right. We need him to explain first and then ask questions later." A boy named Rio added.

"Thank you. As you know, time here in your world and time in the digital world pass completely different. According to your time, the war is happening almost ten years in the past with the digidestined before you."

The group looked shocked.

"The Princess of the Digital World as been given a prophecy, stating that four generations of digidestined must be called upon to defeat the darkness that will soon reach here in your time as well." Cherubimon continued.

"And just where was this so-called princess when we were fighting our battles?" Rika asked.

"Rika, be nice." Jeri stated, turning to Cherubimon.

"If we can help in any way, does that mean that our digimon will return to us as well?" She continued.

Cherubimon gave Jeri a smile and a bow.

"Of course, but you all must agree to fight. This battle will be nothing like you've ever faced before." Cherubimon said.

"If we're going to fight for a princess, count me in!" Kazu exclaimed.

"As long as we get to see our friends again." Jeri stated with a smile.

Cherubimon nodded and turned to the three boys who had yet to speak.

"Henry, Takato, Rio, will you fight?"

Rio nodded with a thumb up.

"An adventure once again…" Takato said with a grin. "Sure why not…"

Henry sighed.

"Might as well go along with it."

Cherubimon moved a hand up as a swirling light blue portal appeared before them. He gestured to the portal.

"Shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He watched the group playing with a smile on their faces as he sighed himself. They'd fought so hard to rebuild the digital world and now he was asking them again to fight…it just didn't seem fair but he had no choice. These children were needed just as much as the others…

He moved out from behind the tree lines and watched as the youngest Tommy, noticed his presence first with a bright smile.

"Hey guys, it's Seraphimon!" Tommy exclaimed.

The celestial digimon gave them a small smile…or at least tried to...

"Is something wrong?" Zoey asked.

"There have been some complications."

Koji and Takuya turned to each other before turning back to Seraphimon.

"What's going on and don't hide anything from us." Kouchi said, seeing the looks pass between his twin brother and Takuya.

Seraphimon sighed.

"There is a war coming to the Digital World. As you know, time between here and your world pass by very differently. There is a prophecy given by the princess of the digital world. She needs your help as well as children from the past as well."

"A princess? I've never seen one here before." JP stated.

"I promise all will be explained more. We just journey to the Council of Elders castle. There is where you will meet the princess as well as the other digidestined you will fight with."

"Others? Are they like us?" Tommy asked.

Takuya smiled and placed a hand on Tommy's head.

"Who cares kiddo? Fighting with others sounds like another adventure for us."

He turned to Koji who looked to be in deep thought.

"You ready for another adventure good buddy?"

Koji rolled his eyes glancing at his twin who gave him a thumbs up.

"Why not…it just means I can kick your butt again."

Takuya went to say something only for Seraphimon to interrupt.

"Then it's time to go children. We have much to catch up on." Seraphimon stated as a light blue portal appeared.

"Let's go guys! Off to save world again!" Takuya exclaimed with a bright smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Author's Note: ...well... ^^ think i officially got everyone confused. Awesome! **_

_**Kaytlin: Wait'a go smart one...now you'll have everyone wondering about more stuff...**_

_**Me: ^^ I know...**_

_**Kaytlin: ...are you sure you're not the evil one? My necklace I was wearing is up on photobucket as well. **_

_**Me: And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if you don't like ANY of the pictures used in ANY of my stories, especially this one.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_She held a giggle behind her hand as she watched his ice blue rolled dramatically around at the two digimon before him. Her giggle couldn't be contained and it sneaked past her small lips. The two digimon stopped speaking and turned to the two children before them._

_ "Children, are you even paying attention?" The digimon before them asked, his blue hat tipping over his eyes. _

_She stopped giggling, eyes wide as she turned to the digimon in blue. _

"_Of course we are Master Wizardmon." Her brother smoothly replied._

_Wizardmon arched a brow and turned to the digimon next to him that could've easily been his twin. The digimon in white merely shrugged his shoulders, moving his blonde spikes from his eyes. _

"_Then what per say was our little lady giggling about?" The digimon in white then asked._

_The little girl glanced at her brother before giggling once more. _

"_Your hair kept getting in your face Master Sorcermon." She replied._

_The two digimon merely turned to each other before turning back to the two children._

"_All…right then. Shall we get back to our lesson then?" Sorcermon asked._

_ A knock to the door suddenly had the four turning to see a digimon in red with blonde shaggy hair standing in the doorway, a hand on her hip._

"_Trouble with the children again boys?" The digimon replied._

_The little girl giggled once more before jumping up from her seat, long hair flying behind her as she jumped up to hug the red digimon._

"_Witchmon! You've returned!" _

_The red colored digimon laughed, hugging the girl to her. _

"_Little Angel, are you paying attention to the lessons my brothers are giving you?" _

_The little girl nodded her head quickly with a big smile as the digimon turned to the older child looking on in boredom._

"_You're the one distracting them Witchmon…"Sorcermon murmured loudly._

_The female digimon giggled behind her hand and turned to the two males._

"_Forgive me brothers but the children are being called forth by their father."_

_The little girl turned her gaze to see her big brother's eyes widen._

_The two magical male digimon sighed in unison before nodding their heads. The boy rushed out of his seat with his sister on his tail._

_ "Big brother, slow down! I can't keep up!" The little girl cried out, her skirt getting caught up in her legs._

_The blonde sighed as he turned to let his sister catch up._

"_W-why are…are you in such a hurry?" The little girl asked._

_Big brother merely rolled his eyes._

"_Obviously I don't want to speak with father."_

_Her green eyes shone with confusion._

"_What did you do brother?" _

_His blue eyes rolled around in his head._

"_Nothing…let's go…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_ She watched her big brother as he hit the wall again and again, roaring in rage._

"…_big brother…" She whispered._

_His angry blue eyes flashed to her as she whimpered in the corner. He sighed, running a hand through his hair._

"_I need space." He said as he moved from the room._

_She rushed from the room to find him gone and slowly walked to her room to find a familiar orange dinosaur waiting next to her bed. The tears fell as she flew into his awaiting arms. _

"_Why does he hate me Agumon?" She tried not to wail._

"_He doesn't hate you Little Angel…he just doesn't understand…" Agumon tried to reason._

"_B-but I didn't do anything!"_

_Agumon sighed and held the precious cargo against him as he laid her on her bed. Moving the hair from her eyes, he gave her a soft smile._

"_Everything will be fine in the morning. Your father will talk to him." _

_She nodded, holding the dinosaur's claws in her small hand._

"…_o-okay…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaytlin shot up from her dream, a feral scream ripping from her throat. Her emerald eyes were blazing with a wild fire as her gaze shot around the room. **Why did that little girl look so familiar?**

"Kaytlin! Kaytlin calm down!" She heard Matt call out.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to another. Kari's fearful brown eyes were suddenly in front of her while Tai's cologne invaded her senses as he clutched her closer to him.

"…Kay…" Kari started quietly.

Kaytlin took a shaky breath and leaned back into her boyfriend's embrace.

"W-what happened?" Yolei asked from behind Izzy.

"I think it was another nightmare." Sora suggested.

Kaytlin's emerald orbs connected with Sora's amber brown until the latter's gaze turned away. Kaytlin gave another shaky sigh.

"Sorry…don't really wanna talk about it…"

"As long as everything is ok….right?" Matt asked, eyes darting from Kaytlin to Sora and back.

Kaytlin nodded, turning her head so her face was pressed against Tai's neck. Said young man merely raised a brow, gaze darting to Matt who shrugged.

"…are you sure Kay?" Tai hesitantly asked.

Kaytlin merely nodded and moved closer into her boyfriend's arms. Tai merely turned an awkward look to the group of digidestined around them.

"Alright everyone, back to bed. Let the two have a moment." Joe stated with a laugh.

The group snickered and left, leaving Tai and Kari alone with Kaytlin.

"Kay?" Tai said.

Silence was his answer as Kari looked down and back up at her brother.

"She's asleep Tai."

The teen sighed while his sister giggled.

"Guess you'd better get comfy while you can." Kari said as she left her brother stuttering.

The teen sighed once again and looked down at the girl in his arms. A soft smile slowly began to appear on his lips.

Oh well…he could probably get used to this…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hey guys, sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it isn't longer. Please let me know what you think


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, hope this chapter makes up for such a long time from the other update. I'm having to remember to update as I'm writing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 14

She snuggled closer into the warm body next to hers, sighing in content.

The body beneath hers wiggled and she opened her eyes to meet nervous brown.

Narrowing her own emerald eyes, she leaned up to look at her boyfriend. His gaze was indeed nervous, as he kept diverting his eyes away from her and back. Leaning off of him completely, she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing at him.

"Is there something wrong you wish to discuss with me?" She asked.

He hesitantly swallowed, gaze still not resting on hers. Confusion still shown in her gaze as she contemplated on what was on his mind because he obviously wasn't going to tell her…

Her gaze widened as she suddenly discovered his discomfort. Shooting her gaze away, a blush graced her cheeks and she began to stammer an apology. He merely chuckled and pulled her down to rest against him. Narrowing her eyes once again, she slapped him against his chest.

"I thought you liked being against me." He cheekily stated.

"Not. Funny. Tai." She replied in a clipped tone.

The young man merely chuckled and rested a kiss against the top of her head.

"Never said it was Kay, though that was one crazy nightmare you had."

Kaytlin leaned up with a shake of her head.

"It wasn't a nightmare Tai…it was a vision."

His brow narrowed.

"I've never heard you have having visions before."

Kaytlin gave him a soft smile.

"It's only happened recently, I'll be fine."

Tai leaned up, his arms crossing over his chest. Kaytlin knew that look meant he knew she was hiding something.

She sighed, looking away from him.

Well…so much for that moment…

A knock to the door signaled Sora popping her head in with a smile.

"Good morning you two."

Glancing at the two silent teens, who were looking away from each other, Sora sighed knowing something had gone wrong.

"Anyways…Ophanimon is making breakfast so you two had better hurry before Davis eats it all!"

With that, Sora shut the door and left the two alone once more. Kaytlin glanced at Tai and sighed, resting her forehead against the side of his shoulder.

"The visions are becoming more vivid…"

Tai glanced down as she moved her gaze up to meet his.

"My dreams and my visions are becoming intertwined. We really need to get the castle of the elders so that they can help."

Tai nodded, standing and holding a hand out to her with a smile.

"Then we'd better get going."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The short haired brunette was spacing out again, her partner noticed.

Kari only did that when something troubling was on her mind...something very bad...

Gatomon wasn't sure how to approach this one because Kari was really out of it…

So the white cat moved to leap into Kaytlin's lap. The dark-haired teen turned her attention away from Ophanimon to the gloved cat with a raised brow.

"Kari is out of it again…"

Kaytlin raised a brow and turned to said girl, who was indeed looking out the window lost in thought.

The tall teen stood with Gatomon in her arms and moved to stand next to the wielder of light.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kari blinked and turned to find her best friend standing next to her with Gatomon watching her closely. A light blush flashed across her cheeks at the two's intense stares.

"I was just wondering when we'd be leaving…" Kari said, her gaze moving to the tree line.

Kaytlin's gaze flashed around them before turning back to the short-haired brunette.

"Kari is something…"

"Hey you two!"

The two girls turned to see Sora waving at them with a bright smile.

"You two better hurry or Davis will eat everything!" TK stated with a wide grin.

"Hey!" Davis shot back, a bagel in his hand and a cup of juice in the other.

Kaytlin gave Kari a soft smile and took her arm in her own.

"We'd better hurry. You can explain why you're being so quiet later because I want eggs."

Kari laughed, letting the girl lead her to the buffet set out.

She'd talk with Kaytlin another time when things weren't so confusing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter. With this one in particular i kinda pulled away from the story line a little bit just to see if anyone catches on to what i'm trying to do... :) let's find out!

Chapter 15

As the bearer of the Crest of Love, Sora could easily tell you the difference between what was real and what wasn't. Of course she had loving friends and family around her twenty-four-seven to keep her crest strong.

Now Sora knew two particular boys that had been her best friends since they were in diapers, had feelings for her and both knew about the other's feeling for her as well. Sora had been put in a tight situation when that arose. It had been really hard on her when she'd chosen one over the other, watching the latter's emotions play out across his face.

But now…watching Tai with his arm around Kaytlin's waist, laughing along with something TK had said, Sora felt the love from the entire group swell in her chest. Her heart felt at ease as it normally did when so much love was gathering in the group. It seemed as if right know Kaytlin was the glue holding the entire group together…but Sora didn't know if she could agree with that at the moment. Kari was spacing out again and it took Kaytlin to get her attention. She could tell TK was getting worried about Kari's faraway look and Kaytlin seemed to be worried about it as well.

But Sora knew something else was bothering Kaytlin…the short-haired girl just didn't know what it was. The dark-haired young woman seemed to flick her emerald gaze around constantly when no one else seemed to notice. Sora finally caught her gaze and the other girl merely shot her gaze away…as if Sora would understand what was on her mind. But the orange-haired beauty had no idea what could possibly be going on.

Sora was determined to find out one way or the other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you wanna explain why you seem out of it like Kari is?"

The raven-haired girl turned to see her tennis-playing best friend staring down at her with a smile. The girl let an eyebrow rise at the statement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sora."

Sora rolled her eyes and flopped down next to her friend.

"You know…a few years ago I had to make to real big decision in my life."

Kaytlin turned her gaze to the girl interested in what she had to say. Sora didn't glance at the girl as she continued.

"It was during our journey back to the digital world I guess. Davis, Cody, and Yolei had just joined the group. It was the middle of winter and Matt was having a concert. Things had gotten a little uncomfortable between Matt, Tai, and I…"

Kaytlin felt a soft smile fall across her face.

"I know…Kari told me…"

Sora's eyes widened as her wide amber brown eyes shot to connect with Kaytlin's emerald orbs, only to sigh with a defeated smile.

"That girl tells you everything…"

A light and melodious laugh fell across the dark-haired beauty's lips.

"Kari can't hide much from me I afraid. As soon as you left the two of us alone in my apartment, she started and didn't stop until the place was completely decorated."

"How long was that?" Sora questioned.

Kaytlin's smile widened.

"Three…four hours give or take."

Sora's eyes widened once more. "What did you feed her? Pure sugar?"

Kaytlin laughed once again, holding a hand up to her mouth in a sad attempt to cover up the laugh.

"So you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Sora tried again.

Kaytlin looked over to where the rest of the group remained sitting, most of them laughing at something Davis and Veemon had done, for both partner and digimon were beet red.

"You're decision…how did you know it was the right one?"

Sora glanced to see fear rise up in emerald orbs before quickly disappearing.

"I didn't."

Kaytlin's gaze shot to her friend who merely shrugged with a smile.

"I did what my heart told me to do. I do bear the crest of love after all."

Kaytlin shook her head in amazement, turning her gaze to the group, and back to Sora. To Sora, it seemed as if the light in Kaytlin's eyes suddenly dimmed.

Sora placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about anything Kay?"

The dark-haired girl opened her mouth only to shut it once more with a shake of her head.

"It's nothing Sora. Really…I'm fine."

Sora only nodded her head and stood to head back over to the group.

_** 'Something is really bothering her. I don't know how…but I feel like I can hear her heart beating so slow, as if she's in pain. Whatever you're hiding from us Kaytlin… I hope it's worth it.'**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/U: **:) soooo...did anyone catch on? Review if you did! I wish to address something with everything. I've noticed people are adding me to follow story/author and favorite story/author but no one is reviewing! PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE **take 5 seconds to review! :) i'll make a longer chappie!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun rose higher into the morning sky with only a single soul to watch. The young woman usually rose with the fiery ball of light but today seemed like a good day to get up before said object. So she stood once again on the hill overlooking the lake, a large castle off in the distance…

The Castle of Elders…

It seemed as if it was still so far away yet it would only take a day's travel on foot depending on how the day went…and how the group acted…Yolei and Mimi in particular. The two weren't exactly the most athletic though they were trying.

She sensed another presence but continued to stand where she was, waiting for the sun to rise. A pair of arms encircled her waist as a chin dropped onto her left shoulder. She placed her arms on top of those, intertwining fingers and locking them in place.

"What are you doing up so early?" A groggy voice filled her ear.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him with a soft smile.

"Says the one who can't get up before ten am…" She replied, feeling a kiss to her cheek.

A forehead then followed to rest on her shoulder, his flesh cool to the touch.

She frowned.

"Nightmare again?" She asked trying to turn, only to find herself in a death grip.

"Can we just stand like this please?" He whispered.

She only nodded and pulled him closer just as the sun began to rise. It was always such a calm feeling seeing it come.

"…don't you dare fall asleep on me Tai…"

She felt a smirk against the hollow of her neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it Kay…"

"You said that last time and look what happened…"

Laughter filled the sun-shining air.

What a way to start the day…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kaytlin asked, shouldering the light bag.

A chorus of yes was her answer. Nodding to Ophanimon, the dark-haired beauty led the group to the edge of the forest.

"Once we enter, we'll have to move quickly. I'll be tense so forgive me…"

"We understand now that we know now." Sora stated with a smile.

Kaytlin only nodded, and led the group into the forest with Ophanimon following behind.

Upon entering, the found the forest was alive with life of many creatures.

The good thing was Kaytlin wasn't as tense as she'd said and Kari seemed to be truly happy, giggling as she skipped along next to T.K.

So maybe they'd make it to the castle alright…as least that's what Yolei kept telling herself as they continued on.

"I've never seen the forest so alive." Sora mentioned.

"It is kinda weird but maybe it's because Kaytlin is relaxed." Cody replied.

"Kari looks like the Energizer bunny on sugar." Mimi noted.

"Let's just hurry. Something doesn't feel right." Ken stated, hugging Wormmon close to his chest.

Ophanimon moved forward to whisper into Kaytlin's ear. The dark-haired young woman stopped and turned to the group.

"We're going to stop for a moment."

The group gave her confused stares as she sat down and leaned back against a tree.

"Why are we stopping? Should we be worried?" Joe asked.

The young woman dressed in armor opened an eye with a grin. Ophanimon only smiled as she sat down next to her partner.

"Just waiting."

"For what Kay?" Kari asked, sitting on the other side of Kaytlin.

"Our ride."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The whinny of horses had the group moving to an open field to find a large white limousine carriage for the group, pulling by two Centarumon. It seemed big enough to carry the entire group, and a digimon in golden yellow and red armor was the driver. The digimon in the driver's seat hopped down from his seat, his royal blue cape fluttering in the wind.

Kaytlin smiled and gave each digimon a hug after they gave a curt bow of their upper bodies to her and Ophanimon. Kaytlin turned back to the group, wide smile.

"Hop in everyone. Grademon will take over from here."

"B-but what about our hike there?" Davis asked, clearly confused.

"Seems like we're going in style now. I love the carriage. Very princess-y…" Mimi exclaimed as she jumped in.

"Speaking of the princess, is this from her?" Matt wondered.

"Quit talking and get in! I'm ready for a real bath!" Mimi added, her and Yolei giggling to themselves.

Rolling his eyes, Matt allowed his girlfriend to pull in him, the group following. Kaytlin entered, sitting down next to Tai while Ophanimon hopped up next to Grademon, and the carriage was off.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Author's Note: Sooooo... :) short i know but the next chapter will BLOW. YOUR. MIND. I wants reviews people! Oh and if anyone wants to see what Grademon looks like, he'll be on my photobucket page!


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **:) Hope you all enjoy! This chappie's gonna be big!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 

The ride going to the castle had the group more excited with each mile. Mimi and Yolei were defiantly excited for a warm bath while Joe and Izzy were intrigued about the giant castle before them.

"Man this castle's huge!" Davis exclaimed, head sticking out of the carriage.

"This princess is really living large." Cody added.

"I bet she's beautiful and has a lot of jewelry! I wonder if she'll share with me…" Mimi squealed.

"You're met her right Kaytlin?" Ken asked.

The dark-haired woman looked to be asleep against Tai's shoulder until one emerald eye opened with a soft smile.

"Of course she has! You must be a guard for her right?" Yolei asked, stars in her eyes.

Kaytlin raised a brow yet smiled at the girl nonetheless.

"Let's just say the princess and I know each other very well." 

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

The large white gates opened to the carriage as they moved up the driveway, around the end circle to see two very familiar people…

"Wizardmon?!" Gatomon and Kari exclaimed.

The wizard-like digimon laughed.

"That's me but the one you knew was my twin brother."

The other digimon turned to the wizard with a raised brow and rolled his eyes.

"Twin brother…I'm your brother. Honestly is that what we're going with now…"

The group of digidestined looked on in confusion as Kaytlin and Ophanimon laughed.

"Everyone this is Wizardmon and Sorcerymon, our princess' personal tutors in Digihistory and magic." Ophanimon explained.

The two digimon have a short bow of their heads. Ophanimon gestured the group to follow her in.

"Have you told them?" Wizardmon asked.

"No…not yet." Kaytlin replied.

"They'll want to know." Sorcerymon added.

"In time my friends…now I need a really good bath."

The two digimon only shook their heads.

"I hope you know what you're doing milady." The two responded simultaneously.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

"Oh wow! It's better than ShogunGekomon's castle!" Mimi stated.

"The Castle of Elders is indeed impressive. This massive fortress has been impenetrable for thousands of years. All high honorable digimon meet here to discuss matters of the digital world very hundred years, sometimes very thousand years if peace reigns." Wizardmon explained.

Ophanimon excused herself to find Seraphimon and Cherubimon while the two tutors left Kaytlin to give the tour. She lead the group down several hallways until she ended at a T in the hallway.

"Down the left is the girls' rooms and boys are to the right. Each of the doors has been assigned a name matching to each of your preferences, courtesy of the princess." Kaytlin explained.

"Really? My own personal room!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"My room is at the far end so I won't be far away."

"I figured we would all just share a room. The princess didn't have to do all this." Sora stated.

"I have to agree. We're used to sharing since we first came to the digital world." Izzy added.

"Do you think she'd mind Kay?" Kari asked.

Kaytlin looked at her friend with a smile.

"No problem."

The group flinched when Wizardmon suddenly appeared next to Kaytlin from the wall.

"Do you mind switching everything up?"

Wizardmon sighed.

"Picky children…all my hard work…"

The digimon took his staff in both hands and tapped the floor three times. A flash of light burst from the staff each time. He turned to the group after he'd finished.

"Ladies to the left and gentlemon to the right."

"Thanks Wizardmon." Kari thanked with a smile.

"No problem. Kaytlin, your father has asked for you."

Kaytlin sighed with a nod as Wizardmon vanished once more.

"We have extra guests that will be sharing the rooms with you but you'll meet them in an hour. There's clothes on your beds that the princess has asked you wear. I'll see you soon."

"Are we going to get to meet your father Kay?" Sora asked.

Kaytlin turned to the girl.

"Soon I think."

Kaytlin turned and left the group to enter their room alone in awe.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

She'd watched the carriage enter the gates in excitement.

She felt a spark of hope in her heard upon seeing the digidestined enter her home safe and sound.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned to hear a knock upon her door.

"Enter."

The warrior entered her room with a bow.

"How is everyone? Are the suites adequate to their liking?"

"Yes your majesty. All digidestined have arrived and your presence has been requested immediately." The female warrior replied, emerald eyes shining.

"Of course."

The young woman sighed and turned to the dress on her bed with a look of disgust.

"You need to get dressed milady."

The look of disgust got worse as the layers of fabric. The warrior only laughed, her breastplate shining against the sun.

"Quit laughing and held me get this insufferable dress on."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Sorry it looks so short but i had to split this chapter into two parts BECAUSE it was so long...


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I'm trying my best but my word 2007 went down at home so i'm waiting on my 2010 update to come in. (I know i'm terribly behind in the world). But why in the world would a NEW COMPUTER come with 2007? Ugh...anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 18

"Man, this thing itches!"

"It's armor Tai."

"The spandex itches Matt, not the armor!"

'I don't know how it is Tai. I feel great!"

The wild haired teen froze and turned to glare at his friend who'd spoken.

"No one asked you Joe."

"Quit complaining. The girls are probably waiting on us." Izzy stated, eyes on his computer screen.

A knock came to the boy's door as Kari's head suddenly poked in.

"You guys done yet?"

"They're taking longer than Mimi did." Sora's voice came.

"Hey! My hair got stuck!" Mimi responded as the girls entered the room.

"Looking good guys!" Yolei stated with a wink.

The entire group wore armor, boys in silver and girls in gold. All had capes with black on top and their respective digivice colors on bottom. On the breast plate, each digidestined wore their crest.

'The gold's kinda bright." TK noted.

"The silver's shiny but I'm not complaining." Kari added with a smile.

"Hey, has anyone seen the digimon?" Ken suddenly asked.

"Yea, I haven't seen them since we got here." Mimi added.

"I wonder where they went." Sora asked in concern.

A knock to the door once more had the group turning to find Wizardmon standing in the doorway. The digimon moved to fix capes and armor murmuring his approval.

"What's the armor anyways Wizardmon?" Davis couldn't help but ask.

The wizard cocked his head in confusion with a slight smile.

"The Council must know which crest you bear. Lady Irismon designed them herself so surely you don't wish to upset a member of the Council of Elders…"

Eyes widened followed by murmurs of "No!" "Never!" and "Looks good!" Wizardmon only laughed and gestured for the group to follow.

They journeyed down the hallway and corridors to the grand hall. There, he lead the group up the staircase to the double doors.

"When we enter, find your partners. They will lead you then."

The wizard placed his hand up and the mahogany doors opened. Eyes widened in shock at the hundreds of digimon that were talking amongst themselves. A sudden silence had the digimon turning to the group.

"May I present the first and second year digidestined!" Wizardmon exclaimed.

The sudden cheer had the group following Wizardmon instead up to the front where their partners were, along with two other groups.

"Hey guys, these are the group of digidestined you'll be working with." Agumon said with a toothy smile.

"Everyone, together at last!" Biyomon exclaimed with a smile.

"I agree, it's nice to finally be together again." A green rabbit stated atop a boy's head.

"It is interesting…although I'm not as thrilled to be sharing the action." A fox-like digimon stated beside her quiet partner.

"Renamon be nice." A boy stated with yellow goggles and light brown hair.

The fox known as Renamon merely hummed, crossing her paws over her chest. The boy awkwardly laughed and turned back to the groups before him.

"Sorry about that. My name is Takato, I guess leader of The Digimon Tamers, third generation digidestined. This is Henry and his little sister Suzie, Rika, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and their digimon." Takato explained, pointing at each person.

Another boy stepped forward with a cocky grin and white goggles.

"Guess we're next. I'm Takuya, leader of The Digi Frontier, fourth generation. This is Kouji and his twin Kouichi, JP, Zoe, and Tommy." Takuya said, pointing out his team.

Tai and Davis then introduced everyone and claimed leadership of generation one and two.

"Goggles seem to be a natural trait of our leaders."

The large group turned to find a tall digimon in a violet gown that was tight to her bust line and flowed out from her waist down. A silver mask covered her face with only her eyes showing and multicolored feather-like hair flowed along with her dress. The digimon and generation four group bowed.

"Lady Irismon, you sure look beautiful today." Palmon stated.

AncientIrismon twirled in her gown with laughter.

"Yes I believe I did well. You all look wonderful as well."

"At least you didn't force us to wear dresses too…" Rika added.

"It is why you wear armor now Rika."

The group turned to see a mermaid-like digimon come forward in a sky blue gown. The bust line was nothing but sequins and at the hip line, the sequins became less and less, while the dress flowed out. A silver mask covered her eyes as she stepped forward to stand next to Irismon.

"Mermaimon, glad you could join us."

"Well, this dress was too beautiful to wear but I finally managed to get it on. You did lovely Irismon."

"AncientIrismon, do we really have to wear this armor?" Zoe asked.

The digimon turned to the young girl with a smile.

"Are you really that uncomfortable child of my spirit?"

Zoe grinned awkwardly.

"If we're going into battle now I understand but if we aren't milady could we please change?" The little boy named Tommy asked.

"Do you all feel this way?" Irisimon asked the group.

The large group of digidestined murmured amongst themselves while Irismon and Mermaimon laughed.

"Sister it is not war yet. Let them relax until battle."

The group turned to see a tall wooden horse come forward with a look of fire in his eyes, his metal armor shining in the light.

"Troiamon, you ruin our fun brother." Mermaimon giggled.

The horse snorted and turned to the group.

"The armor will remain safe until it is time."

Troiamon stomped a hoof to the ground and the armor disappeared in a shower of gold dust, leaving the group in their normal attire.

"Red and blue is also a trait of our leaders." Irisimon stated with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mirror mirror tell me all, time is going…going to fall!"

The group turned to see a large mirror-like digimon standing at the front with ten large chairs.

"Is it time Wisemon?" Troiamon asked.

Wisemon merely grinned with crinkled eyes as more digimon came forward to fill the seats. Troiamon and Mermaimon followed as well.

"Come digidestined, take your seats." Irismon stated, leading the group up to the front. The digimon standing at the front suddenly seemed to grow a little large to look like the obvious mega-type digimon they actually were.

"They're the ten Legendary Warriors who first protected the digital world before the digidestined." JP explained to the group.

"Quite right JP…you've paid attention in class haven't you?"

The group turned to see a familiar person smiling.

"Gennai! You're young!" Kari stated.

"Those digivitamins sure are working." Sora added with a laugh.

"Well you know me, gotta look good for the princess." Gennai replied.

"So who's who?" Mimi asked, clearly a little confused.

"From left to right we have Troiamon, Volcamon, Beetlemon, Irismon, two blank seats, Mermaimon, Megatheriummon, Sphinxmon, and Wisemon. Some of them prefer to leave the ancient part off their names so don't use it if you can." Gennai explained, pointing out each of the megas respectively.

"Two blank seats? Where's…" Takato stated.

Mermaimon suddenly pounded her trident to the floor once with a smile.

"Settle down everyone."

The crowd moved to find a place in silence and Gennai moved to the front.

"May I introduce, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon!"

The audience cheered as the two mega digimon moved to stand next to the other digimon, Greymon on the left and Garurumon on the right. The entire room bowed as they passed and when the ten digimon sat, the audience did so as well. The two massive digimon in the middle looked upon the group of digidestined with emotionless faces.

"Quite an interesting group eh brother?" Garurumon's booming voice suddenly sounded.

"I see familiar faces." Greymon noted to generation four.

"Why are we here again?" Volcamon suddenly asked with a bored expression.

"The digidestined my lord…and the princess…" Agumon noted from next to Tai.

"Hey, where's…" Tai started.

"Introducing the princess of the digital world." Gennai exclaimed.

The double doors opened once again and jaws hit the floor.

"KAYTLIN?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **HA BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! WERE YA?! HUH HUH HUH!? :) Sorry, anyways... REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **HEY EVERYONE! Sorry about the long-ass wait!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 19**

For a moment, silence rained in the air. The shock on the faces of her friends had her slightly flinching. But when she saw the smile and look of pride on her father's face, she began to walk forward, her dress swishing around her legs. The glitter in her now flowing raven waves reflected the light.

The golden dress bunched up around the bust area, tied underneath, and flowed out with a ball gown like appearance. A ruby layer covered some of the gold and was the reason the tie was there under her bust line. Right above her elbows, the sleeves burst out and hung against her arms. The necklace at her neck held rubies with golden pieces in between, following by another hanging from the end. A single ruby rested in the middle of her forehead, hung by a thin golden chain around her head. She moved to stand before the elders, bowing low to the ground.

"Father..."

Looking up, she saw pride flash through AncientGreymon's eyes before a passive look fills his ice blue eyes.

"Welcome home my child...come."

She did so, moving to sit between her father and AncientGarurumon. She gave a weak smile towards Agumon before her gaze finally rested on her best friend. Confusion clearly shown in his brown orbs but he quickly hid the emotion, his gaze moving to rest on her father, who'd stood.

"Welcome, friends and family alike. Now, this meeting will come to order. First, we welcome the generations of digidestined and their partners who have all chosen to come forth. You have all made a valiant choice by coming here and our thanks are given tenfold for this action." AncientGreymon's voice seemed to boom in the large room.

"Leaders, step forward." Irismon suddenly asked.

Tai turned his gaze to Matt, who merely shrugged with a nod. His gaze then turned toward Davis who gave a sharp nod as well and the two spiky-haired brunettes stood, along with Takato and Takuya. The four moved forward in unison until they stood before the four steps leading up to AncientGreymon. The phoenix-like digimon rumbled low in his chest before nodding.

"Yes...you four are indeed my successors." He growled.

Tai watched watched as AncientGreymon's gaze moved from each leader and froze when the digimon's suddenly rested on him.

"You are the one who has protected my daughter. I see now why my crest strength was given to you."

Tai bowed, as AncientGreymon's gaze then swept out over the crowd.

"My daughter, my little phoenix, has returned to us at last. This is a night for celebration."

The crowd cheered in response.

"Call out the music! Let's party!" AncientBeetlemon stated, throwing his pincers into the air.

More cheers were answered as the crowd began to move about.

A sudden crash of glass, followed by screams had Takuya's group moving to surround the Digimon Elders as the three other generations quickly followed their lead. The crowd moved away from the object that had fallen through the glass ceiling to give everyone a better view. Clapping filled the air.

"Well...I'm sure glad I decided to crash the party after all."

Tai felt Kaytlin tense up next to him, his gaze flickered to her when she took hold of his arm, before turning back to the figure that stood.

"I don't think an invite was sent to you...Lucemon." Takuya spat.

Lucemon's blood red lips quirked up into a smirk as he gave a dramatic shrug.

"Hence why I dropped in..." His smirk widened into a grin. "...I had to see if the rumors were true..."

The tense air suddenly thickened as digimon and partners suddenly moved into defensive stances.

"Everyone at ease..."

Tai's gaze shot next to him to find an unimpressed look on Kaytlin's face as she moved to stand in front of the stairs. Confusion filled on everyone's faces as she shook her head with a tut.

"You always knew how to break things..."

Lucemon's grin widened even more as he held out his arms, almost as if invited her in for a hug.

"A dramatic entrance was required...baby sister."

Shock suddenly filled the air, as gazes turned from Kaytlin to Lucemon and back.

"I'm so confused..." Mimi murmured eyes wide.

"My head in spinning from trying to see how this family works." Gatomon added, holding her head in between her paws.

"Well...this sure wasn't expected." Henry stated, hands crossing at his chest.

"...nope...still don't see the family resemblance..." JP voiced.

"I'm still trying to find one between Kaytlin and AncientGreymon..." Yolei added.

"Enough!" Troiamon boomed.

The crowd turned to see the ancient digimon had all moved forward to stand next to Greymon.

"Lucemon, how dare you enter this castle!" AncientSphinxmon growled.

Lucemon dropped his hands to his side, his white and black wings, folding down to bend against his back.

"How appropriate of you uncle. Isn't this supposed to be a family reunion?"

"You were banished Lucemon. You are no longer welcome here." Megatheriummon stated with a shake of his head.

Lucemon laughed, his grin becoming maniacal.

"Then I'll be taking my sister to go then!"

Whether or not anyone saw him coming, Lucemon suddenly shot forward, aiming for the strangely calm Kaytlin.

A sudden clash of metal had the groups of digidestined turning to find Tai standing between Kaytlin and Lucemon, his face set into a deep frown, he and Lucemon each holding a sword locked in place with the other.

Tai pushed forward as Lucemon hopped backwards to stand where he had first been.

A mad yet confused frown set onto Lucemon's face.

"You're quite brave human for getting in my way." Lucemon noted.

Tai moved out of his defensive stance, the sword lowering to rest against his leg.

"You heard AncientSphinxmon...you're not welcomed here. I highly doubt your presence is welcome near Kaytlin either." Tai shot back.

Lucemon raised a brow, gaze shooting from the digidestined to his baby sister and back before his gaze widened, followed by a booming laugh.

"I get it now! How silly of me! You must be the lucky one to have my baby sister's heart in his hands...or vice versa it seems. You humans and your silly ways..." Lucemon stated with a giggle.

Tai's jaw clenched, only for a hand to rest on his shoulder. His gaze flickered out of the corner of his eye to see Kaytlin move forward to stand in front of him at an angle.

"It would be wise if you left Lucemon."

The digimon with angel and devil wings frowned.

"Little sisters are meant to be seen not heard."

"This phoenix has her wings now...and her talons have become sharp."

Kaytlin's gaze seemed to soften.

"...don't do it brother..."

Rage filled Lucemon's face as the group of digidestined moved to surround Kaytlin before he could move.

"No one tells me what to do...you WILL die by my hands little sister!"

Lucemon suddenly shot up through the hole in the ceiling, causing more glass to fall onto the crowd below. Silence filled the air once again as digimon became to calm down upon feeling the tense atmosphere deplete into nothing. The group of digidestined turned to face Kaytlin to find she had moved into AncientMermaimon's embrace.

"I believe now is the time to call in the extra guards shall we?" Irismon noted, with a nod of her head to Grademon, who stood off to the side.

Grademon nodded and moved to exit the side door two Knightmon guarded. Irismon then turned to AncientGreymon.

"Brother."

AncientGreymon turned his gaze to Irismon before turning to face Tai.

"Once again you have saved my daughter. My gratitude is given." AncientGreymon stated with a nod of his head.

Tai could only bow in return, unsure of what to say, though his gaze still rested on Kaytlin. Her gaze met his for a moment before moving to stand next to the large digimon before him.

"Father...the meeting?"

AncientGreymon cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention before speaking.

"As stated, we welcome the digidestined to our home. Let us all relax and enjoy the night for tomorrow we begin our plans for war."

The crowd cheered as Kaytlin gave a sigh of relief.

"Something troubles you my little phoenix?" AncientGreymon asked.

Kaytlin shook her head.

"It is nothing I can't handle on my own...just promise you aren't angry about what Lucemon said."

The mega level digimon rumbled low in his throat before giving her a deep chuckle.

"Don't scare him father...it isn't nice..." Kaytlin added.

AncientGreymon rubbed his head against her own before turning his gaze to Tai, who was speaking to Takuya. Even with his sensitive hearing, Greymon had no doubt the young man was asking his younger counterpart about Lucemon. Perhaps sending his daughter to the boy was turning out useful after all...

"Your father may not but I don't count do I?" AncientGarurumon noted with a grin towards Kaytlin.

"Yes uncle...you count." Kaytlin stated with a smile and a shake of her head.

The group of ancient digimon laughed as one as Kaytlin turned to the three celestial digimon. She moved to stand before them as the four of them bowed to each other.

"Thank you all. I don't know how I can ever show you my thanks." Kaytlin said, unsure of what to say.

"It was our pleasure milady." Cherubimon replied.

"We live only to serve you Kaytlin. You have no need to thank us." Ophanimon added.

"I understand that. But still you all are some of my closest friends... you've risked your lives bringing the digidestined together for this battle. It was a task I did not wish upon your shoulders."

"Nevertheless you have completed your mission milady. It was you who had the idea and you who was able to finish the task." Seraphimon finished.

Kaytlin nodded, her gaze turning to see four generations of digidestined joined together, many having separate conversations but still mixed in a one group. A small smile came to her face as Kari caught her gaze and started to walk over to stand next to her.

"How am I not surprised you're off in your own little bubble?" Kari cheekily asked, nudging Kaytlin in the shoulder.

"It is important all four generations get to know each other. I'd only be in the way." Kaytlin replied.

Kari merely rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to the three celestial digimon.

"Well if you three don't mind, I'm stealing her before my brother has withdrawals and comes and gets her himself."

Kaytlin and the three digimon followed her gaze to see Tai was indeed watching Kaytlin like a hawk, his gaze flickering back and forth from raven-haired beauty to the person talking to him. Kaytlin sighed and faced the crest of light wielder.

"Is he still angry at me?"

A smile came to Kari's face.

"Of course not...completely confused maybe but never angry at you Kay..."

Kaytlin couldn't help the smile come to her face as she nodded and looped her arm through Kari's own.

"Let's go get you introduced to everything then shall we?"

Kaytlin nodded her head to the three celestial digimon's upper body bows and lead the short-haired brunette into the large group of digidestined and digimon.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, college is kicking my butt right now. I'll try and update more as soon as I can.**

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1- 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Chapter 20

She'd been whirled around by different digimon and digidestined she thought she'd be sick. Joe finally ushered her away from the dance floor to make sure she was feeling fine…he was becoming a doctor after all. She nodded, stating she was fine, and Joe left with a smile.

She took a calming breath and turned to the boy in red next to her.

"There's no need to worry…I'm fine Takuya…"

The boy turned to her with a wide grin, hands in his pocket.

"Hey, a guy can't talk to a pretty girl?"

She smiled with a shake of her head.

"I believe you've spent too much time with my father."

He placed a hand to the back of his head.

"Well I did hold his spirit inside of me for almost a year."

"Don't remind her."

The two turned to see the rest of generation four following Kouji stand before her.

"How are you doing?" Zoe asked, sitting next to her.

"Better."

"We'll get him milady don't worry." Kouichi replied.

She shook her head.

"Now is not the time to focus on my brother. Relax…the time for justice will come."

"It'll be awesome to kick some butt again!" JP stated.

"I'm excited thinking about it. Kaytlin, come dance with me!" Tommy added.

She smiled and stood, running her hands down her dress with fix it.

"Sorry, if you guys don't mind…"

They turned to see Matt, hands in his pockets.

"I need to steal her away real quick."

The six bowed and allowed Matt to take Kaytlin by the hand. She could tell he looked uncomfortable by that gesture.

"I know I'm in a famous band but they didn't have to bow." Matt stated.

Kaytlin let a small smile come across her face.

"Gabumon is AncientGarurumon's son so technically they can."

Matt froze, his wide eyes shooting to her.

"Just like Agumon is my father's son….there's a reason why you and Tai are partnered with them." Kaytlin finished.

"So that means…"

Kaytlin's smile widened a tad.

"I have a strange family…I know."

The two faced each other and Matt took the first step of the waltz.

"I dunno how you do this Kay…this is all crazy to me…"

"It's hard to process but I'd promised I'd explain everything didn't I?"

Matt shrugged and Kaytlin cocked her head to the side.

"Ask away rockstar."

Matt's blue eyes connected with Kaytlin's green as he moved to the two to the edge of the dance floor. Kaytlin noted Sora was standing near the balcony doors. The redhead shook her head before Matt could open his mouth.

"He won't talk to me." Sora said.

Kaytlin frowned, slightly confused, before realizing what was going on.

"Is he angry?"

"Tense…but I'm not sure…" Sora stated with a shrug.

Kaytlin sighed.

"Good luck." Matt noted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Her heels clicked against the marble floors as she stopped a few feet from the railing. His tense form was leaning against the railing, arms crosses on top, and feet crossed at the ankles. Something was on his mind that much was for sure. She took a few extra steps and carefully watched as he leaned up, turning his head to the side to see her move to stand at his right.

"Sora said you weren't speaking."

He merely snorted and moved his hands to his pockets.

"Matt thought I could get you to talk to me…"

She gave a huffed through her nose.

"…he didn't count on I'm the reason you're mad…"

She sighed and moved to rest her arms against the railing. She could feel his gaze on her as she breath in the night air.

"I used to come out here all the time with Irismon. I'd have classes out here with my big brother."

She dared a glance at him to find his eyes closed tight and fist clenched. She laid a hand on top of one of his own and his gaze shot open, chocolate brown colliding with emerald green.

"I'm not mad at you." He started.

She merely blinked as he ran a hand frustrated hand through his unruly hair.

"I'm just…frustrated…angry…hurt…"

She patiently watched as he started to pace.

"I'm angry that you had to keep this secret! Angry that I'm your best friend and Kari could figure it out! Angry that I can't do anything to fix this! Angry at myself! Angry at everyone and everything!"

He stopped, eyes closed and head hung in defeat.

"…angry that Lucemon got in here so easily…and almost got you…"

He was shaking now, whether from rage or crying she couldn't tell, but she moved to rest against his body, head nestled in his chest and arms hanging loosely around his waist. His arms were suddenly locked around her, face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I'm not going anywhere Tai. I'm right here…with you."

She heard his shaky breath as he tried to calm himself so she nuzzled closer to him. He moved her back as she gave him a confused look.

"I'm wearing armor Kay…kinda hard to hold you close."

She merely laid a hand against the Crest of Courage that rested over his heart.

"Irismon and the others did a wonderful job. It fits you perfectly."

She ran a hand over her face to move loose hair out of her eyes. She froze when he took the same hand and held it delicately in own two. Her nails had been perfectly manicured and painted a bright gold with red tips. He looked up at her, unclear questions in his eyes.

"Is your dad gonna eat me because we're dating?"

Kaytlin blinked, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile before she moved back into his arms to quiet the laugh that was trying to escape her ruby painted lips.

"It's not funny Kay. He's huge!"

"He's in his true from. He'll look more human like when we go back inside."

She felt his arms go around her and a kiss rest against her head.

"I'm still trying to understand your family…and this armor really itches…"

She giggled and snapped her fingers as his armor disappeared in a shower of gold dust.

"No one understands my family Tai…even I don't sometimes…"

Tai raised a brow.

"Kaytlin! Tai!"

The two turned to see Agumon waving from the doorway as he walked over with a toothy grin.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry buddy. It got a little too crowded in there." Tai apologized.

The orange dinosaur grinned and turned to the young woman next to his partner.

"Dad was looking for you Kay. It's his turn for a dance."

Kaytlin rolled her eyes, gave the two boys a kiss on the cheek, and rushed back into the ballroom. Tai turned to his partner with a blink.

"Uh Agumon…did you just…"

Agumon gave his a toothy closed-eyes smile.

'I'm the baby of the family."

Agumon watched his partner stare at him before he became nervous.

"Tai…are you ok?"

The digidestined blinked.

"Two thing buddy: my brain officially hurts…and your family is completely crazy…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She smiled, watching as Tai and Agumon reentered the ballroom. Kari immediately took her brother's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. She turned back to her dance partner who was watching her closely.

"This boy is very close to you."

She merely raised a brow at the obvious analogy.

"He's my best friend."

Her partner blinked, looking to be thinking hard.

"Father, don't scare him please."

The man gave his daughter a grin.

"Now why would I do that?"

Kaytlin rolled her eyes.

"You and Tai have more in common than you think. There's a reason Agumon became partners with him…"

AncientGreymon froze before taking a deep closed-eye breath in before opening ice blue eyes to connect with his daughter's emerald orbs.

"So…I knew there was a reason…"

"Like father like son…of course Agumon would follow in your footsteps." Kaytlin quoted.

The man moved his gaze to where Agumon and Tai were at a buffet table talking with a few friends of all generations. His eyes narrowed as if in thought, before reconnecting his daughter's amused gaze.

"Don't think too hard father…you know it hurts your head."

Her father merely chuckled and twirled her around once more.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1- 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! Here you go! **

Chapter 21

One thing all the digidestined could agree was that none of them had ever been to a war meeting. After the party, the four groups had journeyed back to the wing of the castle they were staying in and had stayed up late into the night talking in the living room. The wing had once again been changed so that it was now a giant living room/ kitchen with two hallways, each leading to an enormous bedroom for the separate genders. The group had decided they would get up early the next morning and enter the meeting as a full team.

When they awoke that morning, they entered the living room to find it had been changed into a large dining room set up for breakfast. Gennai was sitting in a chair next to two large doors leading outside, reading an old worn-out book.

"Good morning everyone!" He cheerfully stated without looking up.

Murmurs of "morning" responded as they group sat down to eat. Gennai, looking up, smiled upon seeing all four generations blended in at the table. Everyone seemed to be getting along quite well.

"Now that everyone is wide awake, I'm sure all of you have questions." He stated, as he moved to stand at the long table.

Many of the group nodded and continued to eat. Gennai frowned in thought.

"Let's mix this. No one move." He stated, flicking a hand in the air.

Everyone looked up at once as the long table suddenly split down the middle, slowly curving to form a wide circle so everyone could fully face each other. A seat opened up between Matt and Tai as Gennai sat down with a smile.

"The floor's open…fire away."

"Are we gonna be quizzed because I'm terrible at tests…" Davis suddenly stated.

"You're merely there to observe and learn. You might be asked a question or asked for your opinion but do not speak out of turn." Gennai responded.

"This won't take long will it?" Jeri asked.

"I'm not sure what all we will discuss…but breaks will be called." Gennai replied with a shrug.

"Has anyone seen our digimon?" Suzie suddenly asked.

"Your partners were called for a private meeting with Lord Greymon early this morning. You'll see them at the meeting."

The group turned to Wizardmon standing in the doorway. The digimon moved to stand between Gennai and Tai.

"Has anyone seen Kaytlin this morning?" Kari asked.

"I think I saw her with Irisimon." Zoe replied.

"She was dancing with so many people I lost track of her…" Yolei added.

"She's with her father."

The group turned to Takuya, whose eyes were shining bright amber before dimming back to his normal dark brown. He grinned at the blank stares he received. Kouji rolled annoyed eyes at the boy.

"It's a mental connection we share with the ancient ones…part of what happens when you hold spirits for a year." He explained.

"We can't always do it though...only when they want us to know something." Kouichi added.

"…that's pretty cool." Takato stated.

Takuya shrugged.

"It actually gives us headaches if we don't expect it." JP said.

"I do hope everyone is eating light." Wizardmon suddenly stated.

The group of digidestined turned to face the digimon, who merely smiled underneath his mask, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"The meeting will be about war…a heavy breakfast plus talking about life and death will certainly equal a sudden trip to the bathroom." Wizardmon noted.

There was a sudden movement of plates being pushed away and a passing around of water and fruit instead. Wizardmon and Gennai laughed in unison at the motion.

"Excuse my interruption."

The group turned to find a heavy armored digimon standing in the doorway. The silver-armored digimon had a symbol in red on his chest plate with a red and purple metal skirt around his waist. The tip of a gold sword rested over his right shoulder with another at his left hip, followed by a giant gold sword with a silver lining resting in his right hand. Bright blue eyes peered at the group under a silver helmet.

"Knightmon, please do come in." Gennai stated.

Knightmon merely took a single step in and bowed to the table before turning his attention to Gennai.

"The Master is ready for the digidestined now. Lady Irismon requests that they come comfortable for their armor is not needed."

Gennai nodded to the digimon as he moved to stand outside the door, his back to the group.

"Well children, looks like it's time. Shall we?" He stated, standing.

The group did so as well watching as the table slowly vanished from the room.

They followed behind Gennai and Wizardmon as Knightmon lead them down the familiar hallway and to the giant double doors that had led them to the ballroom. Everyone was thinking the same thought as the doors opened to reveal the same place they had all first met. Only this time the stage where the ancient digimon had stood on now looked like a long table for a jury. The ancient ones where not at the table but it was obvious it was for them. Knightmon took a step to the left as Gennai and Wizardmon lead the group to the right the first two rows on the aisle. Many other digimon were filling in as well, sitting in certain spots. It was obvious this was not their first rodeo…

The ten ancient digimon then entered from the front, moving into the same places they had been in yesterday. AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon were not among them…and neither was Kaytlin.

When the room was full, all doors and windows shut as one, the room quieting. Mermaimon cleared her throat and shoot with a smile.

"Well now that everyone is here, shall we begin?"

"Mermaimon…" Volcamon suddenly stated.

"Oh dear… seems we're missing three people." Irismon stated with a giggle.

Megatheriummon rolled his eyes in annoyance, clearing his throat loudly.

Doors to the left the ancient ones opened as AncientGarurumon walked in, followed by AncientGreymon with his daughter on his arm. Greymon did in fact look more human, actually he looked exactly like Agunimon Takuya noted rather loudly. There was mixed feelings about the outburst: a shocked gasp from the crowd, laughter among the ancient digimon and confusion among the digidestined. Ancient Greymon merely laughed as he sat down in his place. Kaytlin gave a soft smile and sat down in between Greymon and Garurumon, looking a bit out of place between the giant digimon.

"Now that everyone is here shall we begin?" Wisemon asked.

"The time has come: We can no longer allow Lucemon and his followers to run rampant. He must be brought forth for judgment!" Troiamon started.

Murmurs of agreement filled the air from the audience.

"Upon last night's events, a declaration of war has been stated and agreed upon by the council." Volcamon continued.

Murmurs got louder, only to be quieted by Mermaimon tapping her trident to the floor.

"Leaders from around the Digital World, you have been gathered today to voice your opinion on these matters."

A familiar looking mon stood with help of a younger one. The elder-looking digimon got his balance on his cane before facing the council.

"We all know the consequences of Lucemon's actions. These crimes cannot be ignored…nor can his growing followers…"

The room was silent as the digimon coughed into his handkerchief.

"I believe what we all wish to know is the assurance that our allies come forth and the hope our young princess is ready for the challenges she must face…"

The crowd all seemed to turn to the young woman who sat in the middle of the council. Silence filled the air as she stood.

"My absence did not go unnoticed and for that I must apologize. But I can assure you that our enemies will face justice for their crimes."

Kaytlin glanced around the room.

"We must have patience: our greatest allies are here and I am home. Our time for action is now but to strike would be foolish. Lucemon has laid his bait…so let us lay ours."

The crowd cheered in agreement as the elder digimon nodded.

"Wise words from one so young…you have my mon to your aid."

Many other digimon began to stand, noting their agreement. The crowd all seemed to turn to the group of digidestined.

Takuya and Kouji shared a nod as the former stood.

"We kicked his butt once and we'll do it again."

Takato nodded standing.

"I might not know everything like the other teams but this monster must be stopped. We'll fight."

"I want a piece of this guy. Count us in." Davis added, standing.

Silence filled the air as all gazes rested on the brunette, whose gaze connected with Kaytlin's own.

"Tai?" Kari asked.

The wild-haired teen broke gazes and faced the blonde next to him. The two nodded as one and Tai stood slowly. Tension started to seep into the room until he spoke.

"We might be the first generation but our experience with monsters like Lucemon is unlimited. We've face some of the worst foes known to Digimon History and we're still standing… Lucemon messed with the wrong team and we're here to stop him once and for all."

His gaze once again connected with Kaytlin.

"We're in."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The rest of the meeting went quickly, mostly discussion of battle plans and war strategies. The digidestined merely watched, only throwing in their opinions and ideas when called upon. Many were shocked at how Kaytlin seemed to be completely emotionless as the meeting went on. Her cold facial expression had many wondering if it was real or a mask.

Kaytlin seemed to be off in her own little world, but she would answer as if she was still paying attention. Kari could tell and tried to keep her cool but her brother… the short-haired brunette could tell Tai just wanted to drag Kaytlin away from everyone and demand answers from her. But the spiky-haired leader sat with a tall and tense pose, listening to everything the council said, and hanging on every word.

When the meeting finally, ending the council stood, leading the entire room into the dining room where a giant feast had been set up. Many began to sit and immediately eat while other formed small groups to chat. Kari saw Kaytlin sit down at a table alone and swirl a glass of what looked to be a red drink. She slowly moved forward only for TK to take her hand with a shake of his head. Kari furrowed her brow until she saw another moving forward to sit next to the brunette. Kari sighed and allowed TK to pull her over to where his brother was speaking to AncientGarurumon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She swirled the wine in her glass absentmindedly, staring at the drink as if it were something she didn't dare try. She'd had the fruity beverage before but it was nothing to brag about. Being of royal blood meant she got to try anything and everything her heart desired. But some things weren't meant to be desired…

"So…are we even going to talk about what just happened?"

She turned to see the young man that was on her mind standing before her, staring her down as if being cautious of what to say.

"Is there anything to say Tai?"

The wild-haired teen narrowed his gaze as she downed her drink and stood to leave.

"So you're just gonna walk away like you always do?"

She froze, slowly turning to face him. She suddenly shook her head, looking to the ground.

"It doesn't matter: what's done is done. The war is coming and we have to play our parts."

She turned, slowly walking away as he stood in utter shock.

_That's all she thought she was…a person who had to play a part in a war they knew nothing about?_

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to see AncientGreymon, in human form, standing next to him. The much taller man watched his daughter's retreating figure before speaking.

"Her heart is heavy with burden, son of my crest. Even she does not understand the burden she bears…"

"She used to be so open sire…what's going on?" Tai dared ask.

The older man sighed and pulled Tai to walk with him. The two journeyed out onto the patio where the older man moved to stand before a rose bush.

"My daughter has seen war since she was a child. She has had to grow up knowing pain and suffering. I believed that sending her to your world would help rid her of some of the burden but it only followed her into your world. You of course know the story…"

Tai took a gulp of breath before facing the large man.

"It was you…you were the one who came into my room when I was kid…"

AncientGreymon sighed before nodding.

"I had no idea I would revert all the way back into egg form…but as I grew the memories came. When Parrotmon attacked you and I changed to Greymon, the memories returned and my power as my true form overloaded my Greymon stage. This is why I disappeared from your world and returned here to my own."

Tai let this all process before speaking, eyes wide.

"So you're the reason the digidestined were created?"

AncientGreymon shrugged.

"There have been humans come here before but never stay long enough to experience anything."

"But Kaytlin…"

Tai stopped, eyes widening upon realization.

"Kaytlin isn't…is she?"

The digimon lord shook his head slowly before turning to the digidestined young man.

"No…no she is not. She has shown you hasn't she?"

Tai nodded, looking at the ground.

"We were really little…right before you entered our world. I had always thought it was a dream but Kari was really persistent that it wasn't."

Greymon nodded, crossing his hands over his chest.

"That would explain why you bear my crest and your sister bears her mother's…" He murmured.

"Whose mother? Kaytlin has a mother?" Tai suddenly blurted out.

AncientGreymon belted a roaring laugh before wiping a tear from his eye.

"Of course my daughter has a mother. She wasn't made from digidata!"

Tai's face flared red as he mumbled under his breath.

AncientGreymon looked to the night sky as did Tai in confusion.

"Kaytlin's mother is very special...she brought me Kaytlin when she was a newborn…"

He turned back to face Tai with a smile.

"But there is time for that story another night…let us return to the ball. I have a feeling my daughter wishes to speak to you in private."


End file.
